The Mass Red and Blue Effect
by MrPsych77
Summary: Now we all know the story of Commander Shepard, how he was a war hero from earth who saved the galaxy from the Reaper threat, well… let me tell you a story about a gang of soldiers (considered rejects) who found themselves thrown in the middle of the war with the Geth, Cerberus, and the Reapers. Well, to get to the heart of the story you must start at the beginning Eden Prime.
1. Prologue

Mass red and blue effect

Prologue

I do not own Red Vs Blue, Halo, or Mass Effect.

* * *

"As long as there are stories, there need to be storytellers. And THAT is where YOU come in. Tell your story, dude or dudettes! It could be one in a billion others, but it'll be yours. Make it about the Reds. Make it about the Blues. Heck, make it about some other group of soldiers that no-one ever heard about until YOU told them. Show us villains that tell themselves their heroes. Build entire worlds brick-by-brick! Teach the galaxy about friendship! But whatever you do, DON'T STOP, because of a universe without stories…well, that's just empty space, amigo."

Well, stories need to be told right, now we all know the story of Commander Shepard, how he was a war hero from earth who saved the galaxy from the Reaper threat, well… let me tell you a story about a group of soldiers (considered rejects) who just found themselves thrown in the middle of the war with the reapers. Well, to get to the heart of the story you must start at the beginning Eden Prime.

* * *

Eden Prime they say it is a paradise, a symbol of humanity, years later it was known to be where it all started, but for this group, it was their base. At the border of one of the major cities there were 2 stations for 1 unit that unit was commanded by Captain Butch Flowers a war hero of the first contact war and good friend to Anderson, The Captain stayed in the city most of the time watching over his team from a distance, he divided his unit into 2 teams of 5 a red team and a blue team, and a sergeant led each team, as an experiment he believed the competition would bring the best out of the misfit soldiers he was assigned. Once he felt they were ready, he would take them on actual missions, but for now, they were just guards at the city border. And at the red base thing were getting started.

On the roof 2 soldiers were standing at the top of the base enjoying the view.

"Hey"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

The one in orange and black armor took a breath gazing at the sunrise in the distance before answering "It's one of life's great mysteries, how did we get here? Is there a grand purpose we have or is it just survival of the fittest, I don't know Simmons but it keeps me up at night."

The man in maroon and black armor gave him a look. "WHAT? No I meant why are _out here_ in this tiny base so close to the city with such a small unit, I mean all the other bases here have dozens of soldiers, why is our unit made up of 2 teams, the other units aren't divided, and why aren't we patrolling like the others all we do is drill train and play capture the flag with those blue idiots over there, seems like a waste of resources to me."

"Oh ok." Grif muttered embarrassed.

"What was all that stuff about purpose and survival?"

"Nothing"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No I'm good"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Ok"

"Man I signed up to fight space pirates next thing I know this Sergeant Shepard takes on this whole fleet of space pirates attacking Elysium and I'm stuck playing capture the flag." Before anyone could say anything else they were cut off by what was said next.

"ALRIGHT LADIES, FRONT AND CENTER ON THE DOUBLE!" Shouted a certain man in red and black armor standing at the entrance of the small base, he was met with a variety of responses from his four immediate subordinates as they arrived.

"Reporting for duty sir!" said a man in standard red.

"Present and might I say I love the new armor, Sir!" Simmons said saluting.

"Present and accounted for. hee-hee" from a man in pin-eh I mean light-red armor.

"Ugh, What is it?"

The commanding officer felt flattered and disappointed at the same time if that were possible.

"Grif! Stop complaining!"

"Shut it, Simmons!"

"Ahem!" The sergeant interjected, and the 2 stopped bickering. "Well, boys I just wanted to announce that we have received a very nice new piece of equipment from Alliance Command." The sergeant then flipped on the radio.

"Alright Lopez, bring her in."

A few seconds later a heavily armored hovercraft approached them.

"I present to you the M-24 Hammerhead she real fast has a very nice gun, and can hold 5 of us at once."

"I like it already," said one private.

"You would Hammer."

"Hey, I don't see anything named after you Grif."

"Shut it!" The officer took a breath "Alright now that I have shown you boys the new hardware I'd like to assign duties for today. Simmons, I want the barracks spotless by sundown, Lopez, Donut, Hammer, I'd like you three to take the Hammerhead for a spin push her limits."

"Why is it always a female?"

"Grif after you do 400 push-ups, clean the weapons."

"Ugh, do I have to?"

Sergeant Andrew Tex smiled as he cocked his Shotgun.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Meanwhile, three soldiers sat at the top of a hill overlooking, one was observing the test drive of the hammerhead through the scope of his sniper rifle.

"What are they doing?"

"What?" A man in cobalt armor asked annoyed

"I said what are they doing" the man in aqua replied.

"I am so sick of answering that question. They're just fooling around with that new hovercraft, that is what those three idiots have been doing for the past hour! So if you ask me again, I WILL shoot you!"

"Hey, you're the one with the sniper rifle!"

"Um guys."

"Ugh, what is it, Jimmy?

"Why are we spying on another squad of Alliance soldiers? We work for the same command."

"Oh, Church just wants to test the new scope of his sniper rifle."

"You can't prove that. Tucker that head injury must be getting to you?"

"Shut It!"

"When did he get a head injury?"

"Oh right Jimmy you weren't there, you see yesterday on break me and Tucker were back at the city to have a couple of drinks, and Tucker started to flirt with this soldier, Ashley Williams I think. Then she decked him in the face and kicked him in the balls."

"I hate you Church."

"Oh, I hate you too Tucker!"

"What are you three idiots doing here instead of practicing with the weapons like I asked?" A new voice interjected.

Everyone turned around to the sight of Alison Tex, their team leader. She was a hard woman but the military life suited her just fine. The alliance had an unwritten rule if you screw with Ms. Tex you will be on your knees for sure. A lesson Church knew very well in more ways than one.

"If you 3 aren't back at base in 30 seconds I will be using you morons for target practice, like I did with Caboose the other day, am I understood?"

"Why must you be such a bossy cu…" Tucker was saying and got cut off before he could finish when Tex drew her pistol on Tucker

"If you finish that sentence Tucker I will turn you into red mist where you stand, now get to the base, or I will beat you and Private Jimmy to death with your own skulls," Tex said as she threatened Tucker for what he was about to say.

"That doesn't seem physically possible."

"Say Jimmy would you like to be demonstration for Tucker." Tex said cracking her knuckles.

"Do what she says dammit!" Jimmy yelled at Tucker to stay out of this.

"Fine, I hate all of you," Tucker said as they all went back to base.

"Stop stealing my line." Church said annoyed.

* * *

As the Blues made it back to their base to be greeted by Caboose and Doc, who were casually talking while waiting for Captain Flowers to make an announcement.

"Hello, what were you guys doing up there?" Doc asked as they came back in.

"Yeah, we got bored and played a game. We were just alone and felt depressed no one else was around." Caboose said just to get a few words in.

"Caboose, no one gives a crap on whether you and Doc were bored or not," Church said getting annoyed by Caboose for being slow.

"Lay off him Church; he doesn't mean it,"

"Who cares, Caboose is an annoying idiot, and he is a complete embarrassment to the Blue Team."

"You were all an embarrassment to this team when I first met you boys; in fact this was the only squad that would take you, misfits."

"Ugh you sound like an ex wif-AHUG" Tucker was cut off by a punch to the balls and a kick to head.

"You must have a death wish Tucker if you're gonna be that way to Tex."

"Thank you, Jimmy, talk that way to me or about any of your other teammates again, and I will deck you in the face again, Laverneous," Tex said as she grabbed Tucker by the neck to make her point.

"Would everyone just drop this, Captain Flowers is here, and he has something to say," Doc said as Flowers approached the team.

Everyone got quiet as they stood at attention for Captain Flowers.

"Good morning soldiers, how are each of you this fine day?" Captain Flowers said to the Blue Team to greet with some small talk.

"Very great, Doc and I think you are an alright leader and…." Caboose was saying before being cut off by Church.

"Fine sir, just saw that the Reds got some cool vehicle from the Alliance that floats and has a turret," Church said talking about the Red Team's new Hammerhead that he saw.

"And for some reason, it plays loud polka music on its radio as it was being tested by the Reds," Jimmy said.

"AWWW, why can't the Alliance give us something cool?"

"Caboose shut up!"

"Tucker, Caboose Shut up or my foot will be up your asses." Tex threatened.

"Fret not Blue Team as the Alliance sent us a particular vehicle, just for you boys." Captain Flowers said as a 6-wheeled vehicle with a turret roll up behind him and stopped. "Introducing you to the Mako, she is a beauty, fine piece of hardware that can tank nothing short of a nuke, and could hold all 6 of you."

"It looks like the combination of a rover and tank; there is no way to pick up chicks in this thing," Tucker complained.

"Must you always talk girls Tucker? There are not any here for you to bang." Church said getting annoyed with Tucker, which made Tex chuckle a bit.

"YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON WHO CAN TELL ME THAT!"

"Well there are plenty of women on this planet; he just hadn't met one that would not beat him up when he tried to flirt with them," Jimmy said joining with Church, where the two of them, Tex, and Church were laughing their heads off at Tucker after that burn.

"I hope you die first Jimmy."

"Whoa, calm down there Tucker. Just relax and take a deep breath and it will be all right." Doc said trying to get Tucker to take it easy.

"Screw you Doc, I'll take it easy when everyone leaves me alone," Tucker said getting mad at Doc, while everyone else stopped laughing and Captain Flowers went to speak again.

"Anyway, I will be going into town I heard that the scientists found something fascinating at the dig site and it has command's attention I'll be sure to pick up some supplies, food, and extra ammunition for the base(s). Oh, and before I go a word with you, Sergeant Allison" Flowers said just before walking into the base.

"Yes sir," Tex said as she followed him.

"He does realize that weapons have practically infinite ammunition here they just need to cool down, why would he need more?" Jimmy asked.

"What if the guns are so advanced the need clips, so they don't cool down."

"What kind of stupid idea is that caboose?"

"Seems like a step backwards to me."

"Why question it, he's probably getting presents for our birthdays," Caboose said in an excited manner. "I hope he gets lots of cake."

"Caboose, your birthday was several months ago, and he already got you something in which you immediately broke." Church said letting Caboose down easy. Tex and the Captian exit, the base as the conversation, dies down. Tex calls for a lineup and salute as he leaves.

"Alright boys, Stay here and test out the new vehicle while I'm gone, and Caboose be good okay."

"Yes, Sir!" The five soldiers shouted.

"Anyways, Tex, what do you want us to do?

"Caboose, Doc, and Jimmy can go take the Mako on a test drive. Just don't shoot anything. When you get back, I need you all cleaning the guns and get ready to patrol tomorrow." Tex said to the group as the first part of the task.

"Yay!" Caboose cheered.

Are you sure this is a good idea?" Doc questioned.

"Why do you think you and Jimmy are going?"

"Why do I suddenly feel like my life is in danger?"

"Shut it Church, what about me?"

Tex and Church turn to one another and smirked.

"Oh Private Tucker I have a special task for you, you will be cleaning the toilets in the base, washing the dishes, doing the laundry, landscaping the bases grounds, painting the walls a fresh coat of blue, and giving me a foot massage. And when you're done I'm going to need a sparring partner/punching bag.

"MOTHERF…"

* * *

Meanwhile at Red Base, the group testing the Hammerhead out had returned (and Donut made Lopez and Hammer dizzy doing donuts in the canyon), they return to see a Sarge and Simmons watching Grif still struggling to complete ten push-ups.

"Hey Sarge, we're back, and that was a ton of fun," Donut said in a cheerful tone.

"My head is still spinning; I need to lie down," Hammer said feeling dizzy from Donuts driving.

"I hate you…Let's make a rule never to let him drive any vehicle ever again" Lopez said.

"Oh, you guys are back. Sarge is still making Grif do pushups, and he's only done ten so far." Simmons said laughing that he didn't get very far over the course of 2 hours.

"Dammit Private Grif, my son could have done ten thousand times as much in less time as an infant."

"Screw you Sarge."

"What was that!"

"Screw you Sarge Sir, is that better your highness."

"Whatever, not like I'd expect much from you anyway," Sarge said as Grif fell to the ground unconscious.

"If he needs medical attention, Nurse Donut will be here," Donut said as he showed up with a nurse outfit over his pink armor.

"NOOOO!" Grif said as he quickly regained consciousness at the sound of Donut playing nurse with him.

"Good, you're awake. Now after you do 390 more push-ups help the guys clean the guns the Captain is coming to inspect the place."

"We'll probably have already finished that and have time to relax before Grif does another ten push-ups." Simmons whispered to Hammer.

"I'll bring the popcorn, and we can watch more of Grif's humiliation when we finish cleaning the guns," Hammer said laughing with Simmons.

"Hea-head, I'm already with you there you boys. You call that a push-up Grif?!" Sarge said as he planted his boot on Grif while enjoying himself.

"I bet the Blues have it better than this right now," Grif whined.

"Stop complaining Grif, when push comes to shove, you'll appreciate the training I set. Tell you what I'll let you drive the hammerhead next time."

"Wow sir that actually sounded like positive reinforcement"

"Start doing push-ups or I shoot you with the nonlethal but painful training round."

"Ahh, there we go."

Sarge cocks his shot gun. "Shut up already!"

"Yes Sir!" he yells attempting to do more push-ups.

"He is doing better I see, well done Sarge."

"Captain Flowers what are doing her so soon?" Sarge asked at attention then turned his head to Grif "I DIDN'T SAY STOP!"

"Don't worry I won't do the official inspection for a few days, the guys at the dig site found something big."

"How big sir."

"Shut up Grif; that is none of our business!"

"Its fine Sarge. Its Prothean tech and it's important enough for them to send some people from command and the Council to take to the Citadel tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, that's pretty big."

"Yes it is, so I am going to need you and blue team to patrol the area for trouble, Prothean tech is very rare and no doubt if the wrong people found out they would undoubtedly try to take it, I have already informed Tex of this."

"Yes, sir you can count on us."

"I know, and if this goes well, I think the teams will be ready for the next phase."

"Wait, really sir?"

"Yes, I think it's the right time. Oh and before I go this package and letter came in for you Sarge it's from Grissom Academy, so I am willing to bet who it is from."

"Thank you, sir, I am going to see what my son sent me."

"No problem Andy I'll be on my way now." He said as he began to leave.

"Grif how many push-ups is that?"

"30."

"Good enough help them clean the guns and then you and Simmons can try out the hammerhead. And you heard him I need you boys patrolling tomorrow."

"Alright then and wait why are you so nice?"

"I'm in a good mood now don't ruin it."

"Yes, sir." A frightened Grif said before running in the base to help with the guns.

* * *

And so the two teams went to their standard training and day to day life little did they know that things were just beginning and that a fleet of ships was heading their way, And they would undoubtedly alter their plans tomorrow.

* * *

 **It's been awhile and regarding my other story, I have not given up on it, but right now I'm lack the inspiration to continue it so I decided to take a break and try my hand at something else. I would like to continue it at some point but for now I'm putting it on hold. I hope you all liked the first chapter plan to update this story much more often. Also if anyone is curious due to the laws against AI's in Mass Effect Tex, Lopez, and Church are human in this story. I hope you all enjoy this please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1 Eden Prime

**Alright I was honestly surprised with the reception this story got, thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoring this story, it made finishing this chapter and starting on the next much easier. I planned to make the Eden Prime attack 2 parts but I could not find a good point to end it so I just decided to make it just one chapter so this is pretty long by my standards.** **Now to those asking me how deep into the rvb lore this is going to go, I have a few ideas on that so far, so just wait and see. And to Robo Reader 21 there will be some interactions but in a quick passing like you said, I have no intention of letting them on the Normandy, Feros, Noveria, or Ilos. The Reds and Blues have their own job so leave stopping Saren to Commander Shepard. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

The next day came fast and with it came drills, target practice, weapons check, and sparing matches for both teams and then finally after breakfast the real work, today was an important day after all. But first everyone needed their breakfast. At the red base the Sarge stood up after he finished his breakfast of hard fried eggs, a very large pile of bacon (which he insisted was not nearly enough), black toast, and black coffee, and picked up his sidearm which was right next to his coffee mug (as he states he must "always be ready for anything, ALWAYS.")

"Alright boys this is going to be a big day command is coming and it is up to us and about 12 other units of soldiers stationed across the colony to make sure nothing goes wrong. Now boys I want you prepared for anything, AND I MEAN ANYTHING."

"What on earth are you expecting anyway?" A very drowsy and bored soldier asked as he chugged a bottle of mountain dew.

"What am I expecting Grif! Anything short of a robot invasion! SPACE PIRATES! TURIANS! BATARIANS! TURIAN SPACE PIRATES! Or worst of all quite possibly the DIRTY BLUE SUNS!" Do you know how important this is? Important means valuable, and valuable things people try to steal! Use your empty head damn it!"

"Alright sir what's the plan?"

"I'm glad you asked Hammer, the red team will take the hammerhead to cover more ground in order to protect the communication tower and one of the paths to the docks where the beacon was moved to. Donut and I will stay to guard from the base while the hammer head patrol the area."

"Why does he get to stay?"

"So he won't drive Grif you weren't there." Lopez said bluntly.

"Alright 00-Donut is up for the task!" The light reddish soldier said as he finished his iced coffee.

"Why do you keep calling yourself that?"

"You're one to talk Lopez the Heavy" Grif interjected.

"Hey Grif, tell me who won our last sparing session?"

"That was a fluke and you know it." The not gold or yellow but orange soldier shot back.

"There was no rule against kicking you in the balls."

"That was dirty!"

Before they could argue anymore they were cut off by a shot blast fired at the concreate wall, Sarge cocked his shotgun before speaking.

"Now boys if you don't finish up, get suited up, and get in that hammerhead I am going to bludgeon you all to near death."

"Yes sir" they all stated nervously and rushed off to grab their gear and head over to the hammerhead, then Grif ran back in grabbed his mountain dew then ran out just in time to miss the buckshot fired at him. The Sarge eyed the exit of the base for 5 minutes before smirking.

"Good choice, alright Donut clean this mess then suit up, I'm going to the roof to keep an eye on things."

"Yes Sir! I bet this will be an unforgettable day I can feel it."

"I am sure you can, and hopefully because everything went so well."

Well at least one of them was right.

* * *

The blues had just finished gearing up and were ready to head out, but there was just one minor problem.

"Alright you boys wanna tell me how the Mako got flipped upside down!" Tex shouted as the guys attempted to flip the Mako.

"Tucker did it!"

"I find that hard to believe considering that I was busy sparing with him yesterday and this morning." She said looking at Caboose.

"It wasn't me!"

"Don't lie to me Caboose." She said sternly. "Corner NOW!"

"Target practice?"

"Target practice rookie" She said getting her training pistol mods ready.

Meanwhile the other 4 soldiers were working to flip over the Mako.

"Alright just a little more guys" Church said pulling the cable tied to one of the wheels.

"Alright come on push!"

"We are pushing Jimmy! Tucker shouted as the Mako finally flipped backed.

"We did it!"

"Yes Jimmy…we did it, Doc please get me some pain killers now." Tucker said before collapsing

"I'll take some too."

"Church your fine stop being so dramatic."

"Being around most of you seems to require some kind of painkiller."

"Yeah Doc I'm going to need your services after this, augh that hurts." A very sore Tucker whined.

"Yeah I'm really sorry but I am afraid that I don't quite swing that way." Doc said politely while Jimmy and Church burst into laughter.

"YOUR MEDICAL SERVICES DOC!"

"Oh yeah I'll see what I can do later."

"Will you two shut up already!"

"Church just be thankful you are not Caboose." They look over to see Tex shooting her training rounds at the targets directly next to and above Caboose.

"Don't move I wouldn't want to hurt you now Caboose." She said deceitfully sweet tone.

"Alright Jimmy, fair enough. Anyway I think we need to get everything ready for patrol. Luckily we can all fit in the Mako"

"So who is going to be guarding the base?"

"Oh Tex told me the reds would be taking care of this area, I heard the 212 unit is understaffed and we being sent there to pick up the slack."

"Wait that area where the farmers and dock workers are."

"Yeah Tucker close to there. Now get ready guys"

"Alright!" Jimmy and Doc said to the second and command

"AND GET ME SOME DAMN PAIN MEDS DOC!"

"Alright Tucker, alright I'm going."

"I'll take some too I feel a headache coming."

"Church you always have a headache." Tex said turning her attention back to the boys.

"Thanks to theses morons, they're bound to give me another migraine today."

"Quit complaining we are heading out as soon as Caboose changes his pants, any objections?"

The response was clear.

"No Sir!"

"AHEM!"

Well clear enough

"No ma'am!"

"Alright then, let's go boys!"

And with that the 6 got in the Mako and drove off.

* * *

The train for Eden Prime is usually pretty lively usually with transferring crops, materials mined, and the occasional drugs and weapons smuggled to the main colony city. And considering how important today is everyone is working pretty hare. Well save that one guy taking a nap behind the crates.

"Alright careful with the beacon it is priceless." A researcher yelled at the dock workers loading it onto the train.

"We're trying to Ma'am its heavy." They yelled back.

"No need to yell my friend they're doing fine. Here let me help you guys." A certain soldier said lending the workers a hand.

"Captain Flowers this isn't necessary." The workers protested.

"Come on boys help isn't an insult it shows you care."

"But you don't need to help them; it's a small job for someone like you." The researcher added

"Please Dr. Gray there are no small jobs just small people" The captain assured her.

"Hey excuse me Sir." A soldier said running up to him

"Yes how can I help you?"

"Well I tried to contact the pickup team to inform them that the package is at the dock but I can't seem to get a signal off world."

"Is the short range communication still working?"

"Yes sir."

"Well shoot the long range tower is messing up again. Well don't worry, I got some guys in the area close by, I'll send them to take a look and get this fixed up." Flowers said as he began to send a message.

* * *

Meanwhile the hammerhead is speeding around the forest trail looking for unusual activity.

(Warthog theme playing)

"Here we go, now this is what I'm talking about." Said a very excited Grif at the wheel, this may be the happiest moment of his life since he joined the military. "Where has this lovely machine been all my life?"

"Uhh Grif?"

"What is it Simmons?"

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just we have never seen you this happy to do well anything." Hammer finally said.

"Yeah it's kinda unsettling." Lopez added.

"What I can't happy from time to time?"

"Well we were never actually 100 percent certain that you were physically capable of being happy." Lopez said bluntly.

"You guys suck."

"That's better." Simmons said.

"Does anyone know how to turn off the radio?"

"No it's jammed and I can't seem to fix it."

"What do you mean you can't fix it?"

"Well I didn't really try, I like this station."

"How can you like this crap?"

"I have taste Hammer that's how." Lopez said with a smug grin on his face.

"Anyway when do you think we can stop patrolling and get some beers afterward?" Grif asked.

"Well hopefully later tonight, although I personally could go for some tequila."

"Lopez what is it with you and te-." before Simmons could finish asking Lopez the hammerhead radio started buzzing.

"Team Hammerhead this is Double 0 Donut, come in team hammerhead"

Simmons grabbed the mic, "Donut for the last time we are not using code names stop it already! Why can't you just say 'hey this is donut, I have something to tell you' like a normal person?"

"Because that no fun Simmons."

"Ugh what is it anyway?"

"Well we got this call from the Captain, apparently we can't seem to get a signal off world so the Captain seems to think that there is a problem with the comm tower, so Sarge wants you to check it out and fix the problem."

"Alright Roger that."

"Ugh I knew things were going too well, now we gotta fix that stupid tower again."

"Grif I think you mean I have to fix that stupid tower again while you 3 idiots just stand and talk AGAIN."

"Hey Lopez it's what you are good at. We're just going to stand guard and protect you while you fix it. And we might talk to each other to pass the time."

"Yeah Hammer I'm sure."

"Guys there it is."

"Well it looks like we gotta park at the base of the hill to get in."

"Ugh we have to walk up a steep hill Who's dumb idea was it to put the comm tower in the middle of nowhere on top of a hill?"

"Oh poor Grif has to walk again how horrible."

"Shut it Hammer!"

* * *

"Alright I really like this tank."

"Well whatever Church, you still can't pick up chicks with this stupid thing."

"Like you could anyway Tucker"

"Shut up Church"

"Can I use the gun?" Caboose interjected

"NO!" Shouted everyone

"Well you're all just jealous of my marksmanship with the cannon."

"YOU ALMOST SHOT ME WITH IT!"

"That was Jimmy's fault,"

"Yeah it was for thinking it was a good idea to let you look through the turret scope when I said we could see the base from the mountain top."

"Thank the maker for the friendly fire prevention protocol."

"Boys focus on the mission. We have to keep our eyes open."

"Ok" Caboose shouted.

"Caboose you have my permission to blink." Tex said with a sigh.

"Ooooohh OKAY!" Everyone stared at him blankly.

"How does he even get dress by..." Tucker was cut off by the radio giving a red alert signal. All the talking dies out as Tex answers the call.

"THIS IS UNIT 256 WE ARE BEING ATTACKED! ENEMY UNKNOWN, GETTING TORN APART ASSASTANCE NEEDED IMMEDATLY!"

"This is sergeant Tex unit 302 blue team, we have a fix on your location be there ASAP."

"We copy blue team please hurry!"

"Well boys let's get to work, we got people to back up."

"Yes ma'am."

Suddenly there was a loud buzzing that seemed blast their heads. After a few seconds Tucker finally broke the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"I don't know but I have a headache" Doc added.

"I'm scared."

"Me too Caboose. me too." Jimmy said.

"GUYS FOCUS!" Church yelled frustrated before "Things are getting pretty serious, we have a job to do."

Tex nodded and added "It's a Prothean beacon, technology that rare would be worth starting a war for to some people. I wouldn't be surprised a dreadnaught or a fleet of pirates might show up."

Before they could speed off the radio gave another red alert Tex patched it through and heard a female soldier begin shouting.

"THIS IS CHIEF WILLIAMS OF UNIT 212 AT THE DIG SITE WE NEED BACK UP MY UNIT CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LON-" the radio then cut off.

"Looks like we're being jammed, alright Church I want you to take Jimmy and Tucker to the dig site and assist them, Caboose, DuFresne and I will take the mako and provide backup for 256 understood?

"YES MA'AM!" they said,

Church and his group sprinted off while the Mako sped off to provide backup.

* * *

"Alright Sarge they are on their way now."

"Thank you Donut, now let's hope they don't screw this up." The sergeant said approvingly.

"Grif?"

"Grif"

"So what did you get in the mail yesterday?"

"Oh just a letter and a special present from my son" Sarge said sounding a little sentimental. "He just sent a little present for my right hand man."

"He sent Simmons a gift"

"No pinkie pants my shotgun, Simmons is just a good man who doesn't sass or backtalk me, AUGH GRIF JUST SHUT UP ALREADY" he shouted before turning on the TV for background noise while he manned the gun on the roof. It was a news report he recorded several months ago, the Skrilian Blitz, something the reds have (not willingly) watched several times.

"Sarge I gotta ask why you watch this vid so much none of us were even on Elysium well except Doc and he's on the blue team."

"Well Donut when the colony was attacked by space pirates there was panic, no one was ready and everyone was in danger, that whole colony could have been wiped out if it weren't for one brave soldier. Sgt. Shepard who single handedly held off pretty much the whole enemy army before help arrived, the man was sure he would most likely die but didn't. He's just proof of what a soldier can do and should be like: tough as nails, brave, and trigger happy." He said before looking at donut who was sitting on the sofa crisscross while his hands were on his hip.

"Well golly Sarge we know you give this speech to us every week."

"BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO DRILL IT IN YOUR HEADS! C'mon Donut rem-" before he could finish they heard this horrible buzzing sound. The two men put their hands on their heads from the resulting headache, after about a minute Donut finally speaks up.

"What was that sir?"

"I don't know it but sounded like the tortured screams of a half woman half shark on steroids."

Before they could investigate the noise they heard an alarm sound off not from the radio but from Sarge's improvised alarm which was a small but very annoying ringing bell.

"Uhh what's that?" Donut asked uncertain.

"My tripwire caught something" he said before pulling a lever that was hidden behind a framed picture of him and Tex.

"Has that switch always been there?"

"I installed it just yesterday morning."

"Annnnnd what does it do exactly."

"Oh this arms every trap I've set around the base."

"What kind of traps?"

"Oh you know, just the standard traps you know TNT, C4, catapults, bear traps and nets I've set up everywhere within a 300 yard radius of red base. I have about 84 traps set currently." He said running up to the turret at the top of red base.

"Where did you get all this stuff and when did you have time to set this up?"

"It's been 4 months, man needs a hobby and there is this smuggler I caught, I promised him I'd let him off the hook if he supplied me with the materials needed to fortify red base, after mass effect technology came around the price of gun powder and tnt dropped significantly."

"We weren't going to be staying here for more than half a year, why would you need this much?"

"Always be ready private ALWAYS."

Donut shrugged before grabbing his gun and a few grenades before looking out the window.

"Uh Sarge what are those?" He gestured to the several dozen humanoid troopers with flashlight heads outside.

"I'm going to man the big gun, private try to get up with the captain, Tex, and the boys ,let them know we're facing a robot invasion DAGNABBIT I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

* * *

"What happened here?"

"You got me Simmons but best I can tell someone sabotaged the tower." Hammer replied.

"And just how'd you figure that out? Was it the fact that the control panel was shot up, the fact that the shield is off, or was it the dead technician at the front door." Grif asked sarcastically.

"Lopez, how long will it take you to fix it?" Simmons asked ignoring Grif?

"About 5 minutes but I'm going to need you guys to convert your grenades to Omni-gel so I can. I'm gonna need you guys to cover me while I fix this."

"Hey guys" Hammer interjected "I just tried to contact the Captain and our comms aren't working."

"What do you mean our comms aren't working?"

"Well Grif the control panel was shot up and the technician was killed I think it is safe to say that whoever did this doesn't want us to communicate so they're jamming our comms so until we get this tower is fixed we can't call for help or warn other people, and I doubt the enemy just up and left, we need to be ready to fight." Simmons analyzed.

As if on cue they hear gunfire and a very loud buzzing sound that literally seemed to get directly into their heads.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

Suddenly Grif looks out the window and sees the enemy.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK SIMMONS!"

"Hammer quick block the door!" Simmons yelled, Hammer nodded and sealed the doors.

Grif and Simmons see a group of humanoid figures approaching the Comm tower At least 12 of them. Upon closer inspection they saw the lights on their heads and complete lack of faces.

"What the heck are those" Grif asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know but they are well armed." Hammer replied.

Simmons studied them for a few seconds before his eyes widened as he realized he had seen these before when he was in school studying electronics.

"Guy those are Geth"

"Geth? What the heck are they doing here?"

"Doesn't matter they are attacking us."

One of the enemy troopers had a rocket launcher and aimed at the tower. Before he could fire a couple assault rifle shots stopped it, courtesy of Hammer. The 3 of them ducked for cover as the enemy returned fire aiming at the window.

"We'll it looks like they put 2 and 2 together. And it looks like Sarge went and jinxed us." Grif complained.

"Well then we fight them back, we need the tower fixed in order to send an SOS." Hammer replied then he turned to Lopez "How much longer?"

"4 minutes"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Grif I'm fixing a comm tower not taking a piss."

"Simmons can you hack them with your omni tool?"

"Grif, what makes you think I can just hack them?" Simmons asked frustrated.

"You're the tech guy you hack things all the time."

"Hacking someone's Netflix account for free movies isn't the same as hacking a race of AIs I've only read about in textbooks."

Grif and Simmons returned fire but suddenly Grif's pistol overheated much faster than it should have and after a few seconds the same happened with his assault rifle.

"Uh guys my guns are jammed."

"How can they be jammed already?" Hammer exclaimed

"Let me guess you forgot to clean your guns didn't you?"

"I didn't think it would matter."

"When you don't clean the guns they overheat much faster and take forever to cool down!"

"What was the worst that could've happened?"

Simmons just gestured towards the dozen robots shooting at them.

"Oh right my bad."

"Would you like me to write that on your tombstone when you die later?"

Hammer put his hands on his head trying to think of a way out of this. The door wouldn't hold forever, and opening it would be suicide, jumping from the window to would just give them a clear shot, and with at least a dozen of them they wouldn't be able to stay for much longer. If they could be distracted for just long enough to get down and into cover, and maybe draw them away.

"Do we have any grenades left?"

"I got just one left, the rest are just shells." Simmons answered.

"How many shells?"

"We have 7 of them, why?"

"If we can't out gun them, we bluff our way out, we throw the live grenade first then we throw the shells they will get into cover giving me enough time to jump out the window and lead them to the other side of the hill then you and Grif can get the hammerhead and take them out." Hammer explained.

"You play to much poker Hammer that will never work!"

"And I don't work well under pressure."

"You guys have any better ideas?" The 2 reds looked at each other shook their heads. "Well Alright then." He threw the live grenade and after 5 seconds it exploded taking 2 of the geth out. The other 9 backed away

"NOW!"

Grif and Simmons threw the 7 fake grenades and the geth troopers went to cover. Hammer jumped and slid down the wall and ran to the other side of the hill firing some shots from his assault rifle to get the geth's attention before he slid down the hill to draw them away. The troopers realized the grenades were fake and went after him. Only 2 of the geth left attacking the tower, Simmons got a headshot on one with his pistol, and started to shoot at the other as Grif slid down the way and then accidently tripped on a rock, tumbled down the hill, and did a face-plant directly onto the geth trooper crushing it with his fat a-er I mean big boned structure. Simmons made his way down as Grif powered up the hammerhead.

"I'll take gunner." Simmons said as the music started playing.

The hammerhead sped around the woods and found the group of geth troopers closing in on Hammer; Simmons opened fire and decimated them with the machine gun. Hammer waved at them and exited cover.

"It worked I knew you guys could do it way to go!" He cheered running towards the vehicle, but before he could get to them he was shot by a geth rocket trooper they missed in the woods. Simmons quickly shredded it, before they rushed to a badly wounded Hammer.

"Hammer buddy are you alright?"

"SIMMONS HE JUST GOT SHOT BY A ROCKET OF COURSE HE ISN'T ALRIGHT YOU RETARD!" Grif shouted before turning to Hammer, "come on use this medi-gel"

Hammer shook his head "That's not going to work guys I've already lost to much blood, I got some arteries punctured… there's no fixing that, help Lopez, send the SOS, save…. save the colonist ugh." And with that he collapsed and died.

"Poor Hammer, he deserves a burial."

"Yeah Simmons he went out a hero."

Suddenly their comms started buzzing. "Guys can you hear me? I got the tower working, are you guys ok?"

Grif sighed before replying "Lopez we copy, but Hammer… didn't make it."

"What?"

"Didn't make it back to the hammerhead, we made sure the geth are scrap."

"Alright I see, get back to here I'm forwarding the Captain's SOS."

"Come on Simmons."

"Right"

* * *

It had been about five minutes since the blues had separated and Church's group had just arrived at the dig site, When they arrived what they found was not what they expected. The unit was wiped out but for some strange reason they were impaled on these large poles. And even stranger it looked like the enemy was already taken out, and ever stranger was synthetic.

"They didn't make it" Church said somberly looking at the fallen soldiers

"Yeah pretty messed up"

"Why are they impaled to these spikes?"

"I don't know Jimmy, but it looks like someone already killed the ones who did it."

"What are these things?" Tucker said gesturing to the dead geth.

"They look familiar; I feel I've seen these things before somewhere." Church said with his hand on his chin.

"So we're gonna die aren't we?"

"Yeah we probably will Tucker"

"C'mon guys we were training for this right."

"Jimmy I don't think they thought we'd be ready for sadistic robots or anything like that so soon." Tucker pointed out

"What happened to the farmers" Church said scanning for any survivors

"I think we need to contact Tex and the reds."

"Our comms are down how are we going to do that?"

"I don't know just try it, maybe someone fixed it"

"Really who fixed it the Reds, yeah right, I though caboose was the dumb one."

"Oh shut you pri-"

"Hey guys" Jimmy interjected before they could argue any more

"WHAT!" they both shouted

"Is it me or do the soldiers look…weird"

They take a closer look at the corpses on the spikes and sure enough they did look different. Instead of the standard patrol armor the appeared to be naked but the saw no signs of any gender markings, and weirdest of all the seemed to be glowing this light blue color.

"They weren't glowing earlier were they?" Jimmy asked getting nervous.

"No." Church and Tucker said at the same time both feeling dread. Church stared at the bodies for a few more seconds before he noticed something. "Wait a sec, are they….moving?"

As if on cue the spikes retracted and the bodies fell to the ground and after a few seconds they got up. The three blues got their weapons ready and started backing away slowly. And what Church said next pretty much summed up what they were currently thinking.

"SON OF A-"

* * *

"You think they'll be ok? Doc asked concerned

"AHHHH They're our friends, they'll be fine and then WE GET ICE CREAME WITH FLOWERS! Right Tex?"

"I won't make any promises Caboose, and don't worry Doc, Church should take care of them, there's a reason he and Tucker are partners, and Jimmy's a good kid they'll be fine." Tex said assuring her squad.

The Mako continued on its way, but Doc couldn't shake the feeling he was having, it felt like the last time he was present for a huge battle.

"Alright boys we're almost there, now Caboose you and Doc will man the tank while I flank the enemy, and Doc I want you to man the gun."

"Are you sure I'm more of a pacifist, I hate fighting."

"I suggest you get angry and let the other guy fight if you must but I would prefer you would man the gun for CLEAR REASONS." She said gesturing towards Caboose, Doc nodded reluctantly. "Alright boys let's bring the help." She shouts as she leaves the Mako.

Caboose and Doc drive for a few more seconds before seeing the enemy about 20 geth units and a few juggernauts,

"Hey Doc, I see them they have BLINKY LIGHTS! (GASP) THEY HAVE NIGHT VISION!"

"Caboose I know and it's not Doc, **MY NAME IS O'MALLY!** " he said in a very deep voice before firing the big gun at the juggernaut.

* * *

As Church, Tucker and Jimmy were fighting through a horde of husk, they were giving their all to ensure that the team would not die.

"Haha!" Tucker said stabbing a husk with his omni-blade. "Swish swish stab! Take that you undead motherfu…. Ow." He was cut off by a husk slapping him in the face Tucker looked dumbfounded for a second before impaling it.

"Hey Tucker, pay attention." Church said shooting at the husk horde with his pistol.

"Die in a fire church!"

"What for telling you to try and stay alive well shoot Tucker al-"

"Stop bickering and help me damn it!" Jimmy yelled at them while struggling to fight off a bunch of husk surrounding him with his assault rifle.

"Oh crap right! We are coming Jimmy." Church said shooting off some husk in the process.

"Just keep your pants on Jimmy, I'm on my way." Tucker said slashing through husk with his sword as if they were paper.

"Well let's see if we can get these undead sons of bitches to stay dead." Church said as he managed to grab Jimmy and help him back away a bit. The three of them had their backs to bottom of a cliff as they were fighting the horde coming at them. There were currently about 20 left and while the weapons were doing their job they were getting close to overheating.

"Like this situation can get any worse for us than it already is." Tucker said as a husk tackled Jimmy and set off one his grenades as it fell from his pocket.

"You just had to say it. Didn't you?" Church deadpanned as he shot the husk on Jimmy.

"Guys get back!" Jimmy yelled as he kicked the grenade just in time and it to avoid it. The grenade went off and took out 3 husks, seeing this, the private had an idea.

"Church you think you could take them out easily with your sniper rifle?"

"I'd need to be on much higher ground, this rifle doesn't help much then they're 20 feet away on level terrain." He said shooting a husk with his pistol.

"If you had an opening would you be able to climb the ledge behind us and take them out?"

"Without question"

"Good!" he said throwing a grenade to put a gap in the horde of husk. Jimmy then ran ahead through it drawing the husks to follow him using his grenades to keep them from getting too close, Church realized the plan and with a boast from Tucker climbed up to the top of the cliff, and started picking the husk off very efficiently. Jimmy was running back to cover with Tucker and Church but a husk tackled him. He tried to fight it off but soon found the last 7 surrounding him, with no other option he grabbed his last two grenades, let the roll away a bit and then detonated them killing the last few husk and fatally injuring him in the process.

"Jimmy!" Church and Tucker yelled at the same time as they approached the dying soldier.

"It looks like we did it, haha, Hey Church I guess I can tell my girl that I am worth a damn after all. Well maybe you should tell her if you don't mind. hehehe" Jimmy said laughing and wheezing.

"Jimmy come on! STAY WITH US! You got a girl back home, you got this!" Church shouted desperately applying medi-gel.

"Church that's not going to…..work brother, thanks for trying guys, but it's part of the job right (wheeze), I guess now it's your turn guys (wheeze) give it your…al-"

Church stood there for what seemed like an hour to him before finally speaking "Tucker, we need to get back with the others." Church said as he closed his fallen comrade's eyes and took his pistol.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Let's go" Church said as he holstered jimmy's pistol and grabbed his rifle. "We got a job to do."

* * *

"Lopez you ready yet?"

"Yeah I'm sending the signal now." He said forwarding the distress signal. "There's actually a ship pretty close by too. Alright Simmons I'm going to get the shield set back up, could you and Grif let Sarge and the Capt know."

"Right" Simmons said already getting the radio to let Sarge know. "Sarge, Donut do you guys copy? We got the tower fix. You there?"

"This is 00Donut here we're currently under attack, the traps we set around the base have worked pretty well but Sarge says we're gonna need pick up with the hammerhead."

"Traps?"

"Oh Sarge set a bunch of traps in case of something like this happened, over 80 in fact."

"He envisioned a robot invasion and set traps all around the base, a base mind you, we were not likely going to spend more than half a year at?"

"He wants to be ready."

"I'd call him insane but it happened." Grif said dumbfounded

"DONUT QUIT YOUR YAPPING AND GET TO TROWING THEM GRENADES! LOOK ALIVE!"

"Just hurry back ok." He said before the radio cut off,

"Hey Lopez, Sarge and Donut are under attack we need to leave now!"

"Alright shield is up" he said as he ran up to the hammerhead.

"Grif are you ok?" Simmons asked as his companion started up the hovercraft.

"DO I LOOK OK? The orange armored man snapped. "I just watched Hammer die."

"I know I know"

"Let's just focus on Sarge and Donut, we can morn him later."

Grif sighed and then nodded as they sped off to the base.

* * *

"This is Captain Butch Flowers at the Dock alpha; beacon is secure awaiting pick up but the city is having trouble with keeping the geth out I suggest your men hurry up."

"Roger that Flowers I have a strike team and a council spectre coming to secure the beacon."

"Excellent to hear, looks like my troops fixed the tower. Wait a second Anderson is that you?"

"Affirmative Butch"

"Well I'll be, with your men and a spectre we should be just fine."

Anderson couldn't help but laugh "Well calm as ever in battle I see. Anderson out." And the radio went silent,

"Alright how's it looking Dr. Grey?"

"The beacon appears to be stable sir, but I can't do anything else with it."

"Alright excellent well done everyone." The captain said thanking the researcher and the dock workers. He was about to say something else but the radio started buzzing.

"This is private Bhatia of the 212 at gate Alpha the gate has been opened somehow and the geth have breached and we can't hold out much longer! REPEAT THE GETH HAVE BREACHED THE CITY!"

"Roger that I'm sending help right away!" Flowers switched radio to call his men. "This is Captain Flowers, gate alpha breached I need Red and Blue teams to head to gate alpha and provide assistance ASAP!" He then turned his attention to the 2 guards with him. "Boys I need you to get Dr. Grey and the dock workers to safety."

"Sir are you sure you want us to leave you alone."

Yes I should be enough to guard this, our main priority is to protect the people remember that, Anderson's men should be here soon so don't worry."

"Yes sir" They said before escorting the researcher and the worker to safety.

* * *

As the Geth forces were attacking the Mako, the ally unit was surprised to see what the two inside were capable of doing in a fight. (Considering everyone on eden prime knew the 302s were "the misfits")

" **Mwhahahah Die, you fools!"** Doc said in his O'Malley personality killing off a lot of Geth Troopers and Juggernauts with the turret on the vehicle.

"What is with these flashlight people getting in our way? They are keeping us from saving the people here." Caboose said as he ran over a Geth Trooper with the Mako.

" **They're the enemy dimwit! Just drive or I will kill you with them."** Doc/O'Malley said getting annoyed.

"I'm telling Flowers that you're threatening me."

" **Shut up Caboose and do your job."**

"Now you're cursing at me."

" **Caboose, shut up you foolish in-."**

A radio transmission interrupts Doc/O'Malley before he can finish, Caboose answers to transmission hear a familiar voice.

"This is Church is Tex around."

"Hello Church, this is your best friend, I'm glad you called because Doc just started calling himself O'Malley and is being very mean to me."

"Caboose, get off the radio and put Tex on."

"Well Tex has split from us to flank the enemy" Doc said and then in a much deeper voice continued. " **So stop wasting my time you idiots."**

"Well Doc triggered his violent split; it's been awhile hasn't it." Church said in a slightly surprised tone.

"Tex is in the middle of something, **so just get to the damn point and tell us what you need to tell her?"** Doc/O'Malley said getting frustrated while thinning out the enemy with the turret.

"Tell her that the soldiers were wiped out at the dig site, the Geth are here."

" **Oh we're aware."**

"Right well the geth turned them into these zombie-like things, we got attacked, me and Tucker managed to make it out but Jimmy is K.I.A."

"Jimmy is a car that cost a lot of credits?"

"Caboose, that's a Kia, what Church said was "killed in Action" you retard." Tucker said bluntly.

"Jimmy is dead?" Doc questioned in a shocked tone.

Caboose didn't say anything as he floored the Mako and took out a lot of Geth Troopers in the process by running them over.

" **That might have been the best motivation to push Caboose to fight, if you two idiots aren't doing anything then get your asses over here and help."** O'Malley said while smiling inside his helmet and shot off another Juggernaut in the process.

"We're on our way, Church and Tucker out." Church said as he and Tucker got off the radio.

"We need to tell Tex."

" **Can that not wait until after the fight you dimwit?"**

"I need to tell her maybe this button is the radio button for Tex." Caboose said as he turned on the CD player in the Mako. "My mistake, this button does it."

" **Caboose you idiot, that is the speaker system of the Mako."** Doc/O'Malley said slightly annoyed as the music was about to start playing.

(RvB Tex theme)

At that moment, Tex showed up out of nowhere and she started attacking the Geth taking them by surprise while her theme was playing over the Mako's speaker system, which made her smile as she took out many of the Geth with her expert CQC skills and gunplay.

"Well they made it more fun." Tex said to herself

(Music ends)

With the enemy out of the picture the captain of the 256 approached Tex. "Sergeant Tex, right? We owe you our lives; if you and your squad hadn't come we'd have been wiped out."

"Don't its part of the job." Tex said shrugging it off. "Anyway do you know what's going on around the colony? What was going on before you were attacked?"

The alliance Captain put his hand on his head trying to think back. "We were on our patrol when we noticed that our comms weren't working then a few minutes later this huge ship comes down, we never seen anything like it, it had this horrible buzzing sound."

"Yeah we heard it too."

"Then next thing I knew the geth of all thing start swarming us like hornets then you guys showed up and here we are."

"What are you going to do now?"

"With your squad's support we are going to help secure the beacon in the city."

"Alright let me brief them" She said as she walked to her men.

"Hey Tex, we got transmission from Church and Tucker over the radio while you were gone." Caboose said while running over the last bunch of Geth in the area.

"Alright what's going on?

"Tex, you're going to want to sit down for this." Doc said as he was back in his normal personality to explain what was said over the transmission.

After Tex heard everything that happened, Church and Tucker happen to arrive as soon as Doc finished talk, and they appear out of breath from running a couple miles to catch up with them.

"Damn it! We missed all the action here." Tucker said disappointed there were no enemies left to fight.

"Church and Tucker are back, now where is Jimmy?"

"Caboose, we just told you what happened, were you even paying attention?" Church said getting annoyed (scratch that he's always annoyed.)

Tex was about to respond but before she could their comms started buzzing, they stopped as they heard the Captain's message.

"Alright boys you heard the Captain, their target is most likely beacon, we can bury Jimmy afterwards, right now I need you all focused, were heading to the city gate alpha any objections?"

"No ma'am"

* * *

"Donut keep putting that arm of yours to good use." Sarge shouted from the turret.

"Alrighty then, you get a bomb and you get a bomb and you get a bomb." Donut started chanting as he was handing out bombs like candy.

The base had yet to be touched thanks to the many traps set around it; the two soldiers despite being horribly outnumbered 100 to 1 had successfully managed to give a small army of Geth a hard time thanks to Sarge's unrealistic preparation. However there weren't very many traps left but still a couple dozen geth troopers and they could not hold out forever

"Sarge I'm out of grenades."

"Alright take the turret; it's time I put my father's day present to use." Sarge said arming his shotgun with his new upgrade mod. Donut opened fire with the turret as Sarge stood at the entrance of the base. Before he could storm outside the turret was taken offline by a large energy blast and then blow up with a rocket.

"DONUT!"

"I'm ok." He said coming downstairs with his assault rifle. "I jumped out of the way before the gun blew up."

"Well looks like we are out of options, I spent 8 years trying to become a sergeant and it looks like I'm gonna die before I even get to lead my own team, that figures."

"I'm sorry sir."

Sarge smirked before cocking his shotgun "Don't be private, you know what they say today is a good day to di-" Sarge said before he noticed something in the distance.

"Hey Sarge do you hear that?"

(Warthog theme)

"Well I'll be a monkey's fist, they made it." Sarge said noticing the hammerhead in the distance.

"So what's the plan?" Donut asked as the hammerhead drew the fire of the geth.

"Simple, when I say the word I want you to enter the hammerhead and go to gate alpha like the captain ordered, while I draw the attention of the rest those dirtbags."

"But you'll die!"

"That's an order private only 5 of us can fit in there and I won't sacrifice my men, not even Grif."

The hammerhead started to make a run for the base while Sarge started sprinting in the other direction, the hammerhead then pulled up at the entrance while taking heavy fire, and opened the side hatch, Donut quickly hopped in, but when he got in he quickly noticed that they were missing a soldier

"Where's Hammer?"

"He didn't make it, the geth took him out." Lopez replied

"He's dead?" he said almost not fully grasping it.

"Yeah but he saved our lives, he went out a hero."

"What is Sarge doing?" Grif questioned seeing him take cover behind a rock

"it looks like he's killing himself." Simmons analyzed

"He doesn't know there is room so he plans to stay behind"

"Grif."

"On it" he replied as he sped over to their sergeant. The sarge took a deep breath as he exited cover aimed his shotgun and pulled the trigger, the blast not only killed the geth juggernaut, it peeled off the armor and killed 3 geth who happened to be behind it, sent sarge back about 30 feet, nearly dislocated his shoulder, and caused the shotgun to fall apart.

"Well I guess Boomstick still needs to work on his mods. Well at least this Sarge went out with a bang." He joked as the remaining geth troopers aimed their weapons at him. He closed his eyes for the embrace of death, but before they could fire the hammerhead swung around and blocked the bullets, Lopez and Donut then pulled him in as Simmons opened fired on the geth before they sped away to the main city.

"I GAVE YOU AN ORDER TO LEAVE ME!" Sarge shouted before he noticed something wrong: there was only room for 5 and his squad had 6 men including himself.

"Where's private Hammer?"

Simmons, Grif and Lopez looked at each other before sighing, finally Simmons spoke up

"Sir, we need to tell you what happened at the tower."

The 3 of them began to explain the situation over to Sarge and Donut, Sarge didn't interrupt them once and listened very closely the whole time.

"I see so he went out a hero like he always wanted, let's make sure the alliance knows after the fight. Oh Grif, Simmons, Lopez you did good."

After about 5 minutes of driving the were getting close to gate alpha only 2 of the soldier's at the time would even dare to speak.

"Grif how much further do we have?"

"Augh! I told 5 seconds ago. Another mile! Now stop asking me Donut!"

"Geez Grif, I was just curious?"

"And it was the same answer when you asked me 5 seconds earlier, SHUT UP!"

"You think I could have a turn dr-"

"NO!" Grif and Lopez shouted.

Donut back away before taking a look at Sarge's shoulder, it wasn't broken but he came close to dislocating it. "Um sir Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"We haven't seen a single geth since we left red base."

"That's a good point actually, we haven't seen any resistance." Simmons interjected.

"Well here's the thing" Lopez said speaking up. "I've kept my ears on the raido, I've been getting reports that the geth are pulling out, and more disturbingly a report from blue team, according to Church they have been impaling people on these poles and turning these zombie things."

"Well that's just great a robot invasion and the zombie apocalypse, JUST GREAT."

"Grif eyes on the road we're almost there, we are gonna have to exit this fine military grade equipment in the city, now boys our first priority is to see that the beacon is secure then we must look for survivors and the injured, Am I clear?"

"Yes sir, great idea no question you're the leader."

Thank you, Simmons. Good man."

As he finished talking Grif made it to their destination: city gate alpha. Oddly enough It did not look as if it had been forced open like they expected, no someone opened it from the inside letting the geth come in.

"Guys, there is the gate, now we are here Donut.'

"Good and look there's the train coming. Let's go say hi."

"Can it pretty in pink focus on the mission. I don't know about you boys but I got a boner for some good old fashioned robot destruction." Sarge said readying his pistol.

Everyone just stared blankly at their XO before Simmons finally spoke up

"Well that's one way to put it Sir."

"Thank goodness that aqua idiot isn't here." Lopez muttered.

The five men readied their weapons and exited the hammerhead. Sarge set up the formation

"Alright here's the deal, Grif will be my meatshe- I mean take point with me, Simmons to the left, Lopez the right, and Donut covers the rear."

"As always!" Donut said with way too much enthusiasm.

"We're screwed" the orange one muttered.

'I'm _really_ glad that aqua idiot is not here.' Lopez thought relieved.

They walked around the streets for half an hour, all the civilians in the city had thankfully been evacuated to the bunkers underneath. But what surprised them was the lack of hostiles, the city looked completely empty and the guards that were dead didn't seem to be killed in the same way the geth had been killing colonist, the fallen guards they found were decapitated, stabbed, or blown up.

"Something feels off." Simmons said speaking up.

"Maybe they realized that their plan was so flawed, they beat a hasty retreat that will make us defeating them much easier." Sarge said with gusto.

"No I mean these guards they don't seem to have been killed by the geth."

"What do you mean?"

"Grif I mean I think someone or something else killed these guards."

"Maybe it was a Prothean taking the beacon back."

"SHUT UP DONUT!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Whatever." Donut said as he looked around the area until he noticed futher down the docks he ran towards the end. "Uh guys, I think you need to see this." Grif was the only one who heard him and walked up annoyed.

"Donut, if this is another rash on your..." Grif was saying before he happened to come see what Donut saw with a horrifying realization. "This is not good."

* * *

Meanwhile with Blue Team, they had finished their sweep of the city for Geth, it appeared that the Geth were all completely gone from the planet all together, but something still didn't feel right to them.

"Well we don't see any sign of Geth anywhere, did we win?"

"There's no way of knowing that Tucker, I just can't shake the feeling something is wrong."

"Maybe they had to go home Church, they must be very sleepy after today."

"Caboose, they are alien AI's. I don't think that's how it works."

"Let's just get to the dock and secure the Beacon."

They patrolled over to the dock entrance and saw 2 familiar soldiers and orange and light red armor running back from the main dock.

"Looks like brother and his team are here might as well help them."

"Hey reds what's going on" Church called out.

"Grif and Donut didn't say anything both looking uncharacteristically serous and horrified.

Before they could say anything the rest of Red Team caught up with them.

"Well looks like the blues finally made it here at last. Grif! Donut! I didn't say you could run off."

They both remained silent before Private Dexter Grif finally found the strength to speak.

"Guys Donut and I found something you really need to see."

"You wanna tell us what it is then?" Church asked bluntly.

"….."

"Come on Grif just spit it out already!" Sarge said annoyed.

Donut and Grif just looked at each other before they just walked in the direction they had run from. What the teams had been led to was something none of them would have ever wanted to see. At the edge of the dock was the Prothean beacon blown in half from the looks of it and lying on the ground was a man in black armor with a purple stripe on it. A man they all knew very well, he had been stabbed in the chest and shot in the head. Donut finally gathered the strength to speak up with none of the joy or optimism he normally had when he spoke.

"The Captain didn't make it."

"Yeah I think it's safe to say things did not go as planned" Grif said sarcastically. In response to this disrespectful statement Tex kicked him in the balls and Sarge punched him in the face.

"NOT THE TIME!" The 2 sergeants shouted.

* * *

Exiting the orbit of Eden prime was a ship the dwarfed any alliance dreadnaught easily. This ship by looking at it would inspire fear; and in the interior were an army of Geth and 3 organics of different species. The first was a blue humanoid woman many would consider extremely attractive wearing skintight black leather, the second was a turian in armor with what appeared to be cybernetic enhancements, and the last sitting on a bench cleaning the fresh blood off of his bladed weapon was a man in very heavy armor with an orange dome helmet whose size could have been mistaken for a krogan from a distance.

'We Identified the Ship that touched down on Eden Prime: The Normandy. A human alliance vessel, it was under the command of Captain Anderson. They managed to save the colony."

"And the beacon?" The turian asked in a deep raspy voice as he got up and approached her.

"One of the humans may have used it."

This information did not sit well with the leader suffice to say. He gave a loud scream of rage before destroying every breakable object close to him before going up to the blue woman grabbing her by the face before responding.

"This human must be eliminated." He said while growling before turning to the third person.

The man in armor nodded before slamming his fist into his other hand and giving a disturbing growl of his own that made the turian's sound almost soothing in comparison.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And don't go getting mad at me for Church being a good shot, I'm going somewhere with that so don't worry. I hope I did the blood gulch crew justice. Also if anyone saw Meta vs Carolina Sarge is Boomstick's father. I don't care what anyone says THAT IS CANON! So I just had to put that in and there is no way I could have gone this whole story without having Sarge say Dirty Blue in some way. Well please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2 Citadel

**Hey everybody MrPsych77 here and I hope you all are having a good day. Writing this chapter took a little longer than I expected. And truth be told, I didn't expect it to be this long (even longer than my last chapter and that's saying something). Also I want to say this now if a Red vs Blue character's face was never shown I will not describe it. I'll let you fill in the blanks regarding that. Once again I want to thank everyone who left reviews. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Eden Prime they say it's a paradise, a symbol of a fresh start, and proof that humanity can thrive on other worlds, and protect them, but now not too many of the colonist currently felt that was the case. The day after the attack there was only one thing to do: bury the dead. Yesterday over two hundred people were killed by the geth attack, and although it turns out a lot of lives were saved thanks to the captain's efforts of evacuating the city, that didn't feel like much during the funeral. Of the dozens of coffins in the field there were 3 that stood out

* * *

"Alright gentlemen welcome to unit 302. You twelve soldiers have been seen fit to be transferred to me. I am Captain Butch Flowers; I'm willing to bet you have heard of me. Before I go any further I'd like each of you from right to left to tell me who you are and where you are from."

"Private Grif, Earth"

"Private Simmons, Benning"

"Private Hammer, Terra Nova"

"Private Lopez Mechanic specialist, Earth"

"Private Donut, Earth"

"Private Tucker, Earth"

"Private Church, Earth"

"Private Jimmy, Citadel"

"Private DuFresne medic first class, Earth."

"I'm private Caboose I'm from Mindoir and I like Cookies"

"Rookie shut up!" barked the female Sergant

"Alright then, nice to meet you all soldiers. Now as you all know you have been transferred to the new unit the 302, I will admit you are not the best of the best, but these two soldiers behind me and myself are here to see if we can do anything about that."

* * *

(Amazing Grace Bagpipes)

"All rise"

Almost the whole colony was in attendance for the service including almost every soldier of the surviving units, the captain of the Normandy, and even the Admiral of the seventh fleet Donald Doyle. The Admiral got up to say a few words.

He clears his throat before speaking. "As we all know yesterday humanity experienced one of the greatest tragedies since we discovered we were not alone in the galaxy." Admiral Doyle took a breath before continuing "We have lost many people, many good people who came trying to create a new life with honest work on a peaceful world, and many of us including myself have lost family or really close friends yesterday. And many of our brave soldiers good men and women such as Captain Flowers did the highest honor of service in giving their lives in protecting the people from an enemy no one could have predicted. I'd like us all to honor the fallen with a moment of silence before the salute."

After what felt like an hour Admiral Doyle stepped down as twenty-one soldiers from the 212 stepped up on stage with twentieth century rifles for the twenty-one gun salute for the fallen. The 302 just stood there in silence for their captain, Hammer and Jimmy. Several of them cried that day although unlike Donut and Caboose most refused to actually admit it.

Even after the service when the soldiers were shipped back home no one felt like talking not even Caboose. They mourned and prepared to move on.

* * *

"Are you sure you want us to leave you alone."

"Yes I should be enough to guard this, our main priority is to protect the people remember that, Anderson's men should be there soon so don't worry."

"Yes sir" They said before escorting the researcher and the workers to safety.

The Captain stood there and reached into one of his armor pockets and pulled out a syringe and injected it into his arm. He then sighed in relief "Can't afford to miss a dose."

Flowers smiled before he readied his assault rifle. He stood guard for several minutes before he heard some gunshots and an explosion.

He prepared to call for help on the radio but soon saw someone approaching. He aimed at the man approaching. "Identify yourself!" He shouted as the stranger approached him, "Wait what are you doing he-"Captain Flowers was cut off by the man firing his pistol. Flowers then ducks for cover before throwing a grenade. When the smoke cleared his attacker was nowhere to be seen. The captain backed up and scanned his surroundings; there was no sign of the attacker. He kept his guard up but before he could do anything he was impaled by a blade to the chest.

His attacker pulled his bladed weapon out of his chest as he uncloaked.

"Maine… why are you here? Why… would you do this?" Flowers said clutching his chest. The now named Maine simply growled before shooting him in the face with his pistol and then shooting the camera filming the video. This video was being played in the briefing room of a certain alliance military base on Earth's moon Luna.

The screen in the room went blank as the six people watching the video took it in.

"How unfortunate" A man with a very strong southern drawl noted. He had a small mustache and a thin grey beard. His black hair had a bit of grey at the edges. He wore a very expensive suit and a pair of glasses that obscured his eyes. On his suit he had a small golden N7 logo pin.

"This is the first sighting of Maine in six months since he dropped off the radar." A dark skinned man in a similar suit said to the four soldiers in armor.

"So Maine has turned on the Alliance, and if the reports are correct is also working with the council spectre who we believe attacked Eden Prime. That's not good." A man with black hair and a scar on his face in gold armor noted.

"Yes and it is imperative that the Council does NOT see this footage until Saren is proven involved otherwise the damn Council will just shift the blame on Maine and shut the case on the rogue Spectre. And we cannot have that."

"Don't you think the Alliance ambassador won't appreciate us withholding this?" A man with black armor and yellow trims asked uncertain.

"I could care less if _poor_ ambassador Udina is annoyed, if the investigation is closed and Saren isn't punished our people could be at risk. I would say this is a preferable outcome" the supervisor said unconcerned.

"I must say our old friend Flowers did quite well, even with his heart condition he proved he still had a bit of fight left in him. Good show I say." A man in white armor remarked.

"This is hardly the time." A woman in cyan armor and red hair chastised, she then turned to the man at the end of the room. "Alright sir; what are our orders?"

"For the time being we observe, I want you to assist the twins on their current assignment, now you are dismissed."

They all and put their helmets on and began to exit before the Director spoke up. "Oh David, would you stay behind for a moment?' The man in black and yellow turned to face him.

"Of course sir"

"I have a different task for you."

* * *

One week later

Flux was not known as the best place for a good time on the citadel, but for many it alright it had a small bar, a dance floor, couple slot and quasar machines, a very large window that provided a great view of the whole station, it even had a nice juke box if you were in the mood for something special. But for these seven it didn't matter too much, most of them just needed a way to forget what happened a week ago.

"Another!" the soldier in cobalt demanded as he slammed his glass on the counter.

"I'm sorry Earth-clan but this restaurant has a limit."

"That's a load of BULL! I have the money come on."

"This is a place to relax and have fun, (breath) if you want to get intoxicated I suggest you go somewhere else." The bar owner said bluntly.

Church just sighed and exited the bar and walked back to rejoin his "friends" at their tables. While the two commanding officers attempting to get some answers from command, and Doc going off to see an old friend, the remaining seven soldiers had all agreed to go to the nearest bar the first chance they got and toast to the fallen. After all the interrogation and testifying about what they saw on this Eden Prime's attack they needed it badly, but they just happened to pick one with a drinking limit. Food was decent enough and there was some gambling allowed so it was alright for most of them.

"I hate everything"

Well almost everyone

"Come on Church chill out."

"How am I supposed do that the bartender cut me off?"

"You could eat ice cream." A certain blue soldier _helpfully_ pointed out.

"Piss off Caboose"

"Oh don't worry Church I already went to the bathroom." Caboose said with a big simple grin on his face.

"I'm sooo glad he's not on our team." Simmons said from his table drinking his beer while Grif nodded.

"You are all idiots." The Hispanic soldier replied.

"Oh come on Lopez, Grif is just a little lazy." Donut said cheerfully

"I meant you too Idiota rosa (Pink idiot)"

"Why thank you for noticing Lopez."

"You understood him?" the aqua soldier asked

"Yeah Me llamo espanol ( I am called Spanish)" Donut replied with a proud grin.

Lopez responded by banging his head onto the table over and over.

"Why did the only person on my team I liked have to die and leave me with these morons." Church said bitterly.

"Don't worry Church you still have me your best friend in the world." Caboose once again _helpfully i_ nterjected.

"Why couldn't he die too?" Church moaned

"Why is he so depressed?" Grif finally asked annoyed (as he always is.)

"Yeah Church what is wrong bro."

Church glared at him "First off Tucker NEVER call me that again. And second to put it simply, I had to break the news to Jimmy's girlfriend, she was a nice girl too brave reporter named Emily. She didn't take it well; she's going to miss her poor John Jimmy."

"Wait you mean to tell me that his _last_ name was Jimmy."

"Well, yeah Simmons you didn't know that?" Tucker answered.

"Yeah seriously it's like SUPER obvious." Caboose said with a straight face.

"That just doesn't make any sense."

"You had guys with last names Hammer and Donut in your squad" Church said blankly.

"Hey! I take offense to that."

"No one cares!" They all said.

"But why you? Why isn't Tex delivering the news? Sarge did it for Hammer's family." Simmons pointed out.

"She did, but Jimmy asked me to tell his girl." Church said somberly as he put his helmet back on. "Check please."

A woman who had introduced herself as Rita came up and to give him his receipt and smiled "Thank You Sir. Can I get you soldiers anything else?"

Before Church could decline Tucker decided she could get him something. "You know I could use a dance partner when you get off and I don't mean on the dance floor if you know what I'm saying, Bow-chicka-bow-wow."

"Yeah that's not happening" she said bluntly.

"Don't worry we hate him too." Church said as everyone handed her their credit chits.

"Yeah stupid Tucker." Caboose added as the waitress walked away.

"Whatever, there's no game here anyway."

"You have been shot down five times since we came to this bar." Simmons interjected.

"By three different species too, that's honestly impressive." Lopez remarked also getting up. "I'm heading over to play the machines."

"Whatever anyway I heard there was a strip club around here, are you guys up to it?" Tucker said putting his helmet on

"I'll pass." Church said standing up

"Where are you going?

"To blow off steam" he said as he left the club.

Tucker shrugged "Alright what about you guys? Are you in?"

"Nah I don't feel like getting up" said the lazy one.

"I don't feel like going sounds dangerous."

"No thanks I'm going to hit the dance floor." Donut said getting up to show his moves.

"DANCE PARTY!" Caboose shouted gleefully joining him.

Grif stood up "Oh you know on second thought I think I will be going with you guys I could use another drink." Grif said not wanting to be associated with the blue and pink idiots on the dance floor.

"What about you Simmons you still staying?" Simmons took a moment to think his 2 options he could either go babysit three idiots at a shady and dangerous club or he could stay here, he was about to choose the latter option then he looked over towards the dance floor to see caboose doing the robot while shouting "I LIKE DANCING!"

"I'll go with you."

"Are you sure it could be dangerous." Grif said teasing him.

"COME ON EVERYBODY DO THE CHUPACABRA!" They heard.

"I'm sure let's just go." Simmons said as the three of them left Flux.

* * *

"The Citadel has been as a symbol of cooperation for many races and as such every race with an embassy also had an outpost aboard the docks of the citadel. Right now a certain soldier is here to get some answers.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE MY CO IS KILLED AND WE RISK OUR LIVES TRYING TO SAVE THE COLONEY! AND YOU TELL US THAT THE INFORMATION ON THE PEOPLE BEHIND IT IS CLASSIFIED!"

"I'm sorry sir but that's what Ambassador Udina ordered." A poor Alliance soldier said trying hard to keep his composure.

"THAT NO GOOD DIRTBAG! We were there for crying out loud!"

"What is going on here? Asked a man in a white suit

"Ambassador this officer is here demanding answers for the Eden Prime Attack, Sir."

The ambassador looked at the Sergeant with annoyance

"Who are you?

"Sgt. Andrew Tex of the 302." He said with a salute. "My men just call me Sarge."

"Well _Sarge_ unless you have information for our investigation on the geth attack that you didn't share during questioning, I simply don't care. Now if you would stop wasting my time!" he said waving him off as he and the soldiers escorting him entered the C-sec shuttle to go to the presidium

In the shuttle one of the more distinguished men spoke up.

"Ambassador I think that was a little harsh, The 302 was stationed at Eden Prime, they lost a lot of people undoubtedly, don't you think you could be a more respectful?"

"I don't have time for a group of misfit soldiers who survived from pure dumb luck."

"They were the ones who sent the SOS, prevented the 256 from being wiped out, and I'm not sure how but they apparently slowed down an entire platoon of Geth and prevented them from attacking the city from two different angles that more than likely saved a lot of lives." Captain Anderson argued.

"Did they save Nilus or Captain Flowers? Did they prevent the beacon form being destroyed?" Udina asked sarcastically. "I don't have time for a group of useless rejects with this trial. It's going so poorly and the council is not acting on Humanity's behalf. Anderson it was a mistake letting you come to the trial."

"Udina we will bring Saren to justice, just trust Shepard's investigation."

"He already butchered the mission." The politician countered.

"They haven't been seen outside the veil for over 200 years. Who could have possibly foreseen there would have been a Geth attack?" Anderson reasoned.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T FORESEE A GETH ATTACK! DAMN, IT WAS SO OBVIOUS TOO!" The officer said slamming his fist into the wall. His sister just stood there and shook her head; her brother has always been stubborn but still.

"You know that's not true." The female officer said with her hands on her hips shaking her head. Her brother gave an annoyed sigh but finally nodded. This had been a bad couple of days for the 302

"These no good Geth show up and declare war on us, kill two of our soldiers, our Captain, and several of the people we were supposed to protect and the rotten big wigs investigating the whole deal won't let us help or even tell us what's going on. It's a disgrace!"

"The Captain meant a lot to you, he meant a lot to all of us."

"You know he's the reason we're not dead in some ally in Austin and why my son isn't on the streets in some gang. He found us and made us military."

Tex just stood there as before nodding "Yeah I know, and he deserves to be avenged but we're not going to do that by threatening soldiers."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"Well first you and I are going to buy you another shotgun, then we are going to meet the boys and enjoy the last two days of this so called shore leave, then we will draft a request to be transferred to whatever units in the alliance that will be dispatched to handle the geth threat."

Sarge stood there before giving an annoyed grunt "Alright."

"Good now what kind of shotgun would you prefer a hurricane maybe?"

"No get me a human shotgun; I'll take a good old Armageddon"

"Too expensive the funds command gave us won't cover that _and_ my weapons and units mods, and don't even think about using little Boomstick's mods anytime soon he's still too young."

"Oh alright I won't but his gift did save my life."

"It almost broke your arm." Tex deadpanned

"Well I didn't mention that part when I called him last night."

"Of course you didn't, you just love inflating his ego." She sighed before changing the subject. "What do you think will happen to the squad?

"Considering we weren't supposed to be on Eden Prime for more than half a year we'll likely transferred to a cruiser in the seventh fleet."

"Admiral Doyle's fleet?

"Yeah Eden Prime is in his jurisdiction. Although I'm not sure how the guys will take being relocated."

"We'll talk to them about it they should understand. This investigation shouldn't take too long I'm sure they have a strong reliable lead as we speak." Tex said with certainty.

* * *

"This has got to be the biggest waste of time for an investigation ever." said a female soldier in white armor.

At the entrance to Chora's Den three soldiers were in the middle of an investigation to prove that one of the Council's finest was responsible for the attack on Eden Prime and the first step was through a drunkard at the local strip club. They got off the elevator and entered the large parking garage by the entrance of the club.

"Stow that kind of talk Williams it's our best bet currently."

"A drunken c-sec officer at a strip club? I think we should have checked out that financial advisor first."

"He's not going anywhere so let's go to this lead before he leaves."

"Admit it Alenko, you and the Commander just wanted an excuse to come here for the girls didn't you?"

"Enough. Focus on the mission." The commanding officer said to stop the bickering.

As the three made their way to the entrance they were given a nasty surprise, suddenly two turians stepped out of the shadows and greeted them with gun fire. The squad quickly took cover behind a nearby ledge, for safety. The subordinates stayed in cover and returned fire while the commander snuck around to flank them. He took the first by surprise and finished him with a headshot while the other backed away but stopped focusing on the other two which proved to be a fatal mistake as he was hit with a concussive shot and while stunned he is then sent of the ledge screaming by a biotic throw.

"Saren is going to need to try harder if he wants us out of the picture" the gunnery chief said with a smirk.

As if on cue a very large figure in heavy armor and an orange helmet dropped down in front of the entrance. He cracks his knuckles and gave the female soldier a look though his helmet that practically said "challenge accepted."

"You just had to say something didn't you?" The commander said in a deadpan.

"My bad" She muttered.

They aimed their pistols and opened fire but the man just takes his strange weapon and uses it to cover his head and upper body as he rushed them. He gets up close to the commander and swings the bladed end at the commander's head but the soldier ducks just in time for the blade to miss him by less than an inch and retaliate with a punch to the chest but the attacker growls unfazed. The two squad mates attempt to attack from behind but he backhanded the woman leaving her to cling onto the ledge and fires a grenade at the biotic who was able to block the worst of it with a barrier but was still knocked off his feet. The N7 soldier backed up before he opened fire again but the attacker's shield lets him take the shots unfazed like Superman would.

"Well this is going to be fun" he muttered before switching to his shotgun. He was about the be rushed again before his enemy was reminded that there were two more soldiers in the form of a biotic stasis and a flag grenade doing heavy damage to his shield and knocking him off his feet for a change giving the commander a chance to get into cover. He just pounded the ground and activated a small device stored in his armor that projected a domed shield protecting him from the gun shots long enough for him to get on his feet.

The commander's eyes widened recognizing that technology: whoever this man was he was once N7 special ops.

Before the barrier ran out the attacker pulled out his pistol with one hand pointed that at Shepard and with the other aimed his grenade launcher at his companions. The second the shield ran out he unloaded his guns as fast as he could which forced Shepard to take cover behind a crate and Williams and Alenko to jump back to avoid getting their heads blown off. He then attempted to rush Shepard taking the shot gun blast like a champ before attempting to slice his head off again but the Commander dodged again and with a strong enough kick managed to lodge his bladed weapon in to the concrete ledge and to drop his pistol down into the sky car highway. Unfazed the enemy goes for some quick jabs and nearly overwhelms Shepard but before he can he is met with a crate hitting the back of his head courtesy of a biotic throw and another concussive shot to throw him off balance. Shepard grabs his assault rifle and aims from one side while the companions aim from the other.

"It's over surrender now!"

The attempted assassin didn't seem to agree with this statement as he fired his grenade launcher that was pointed at the ground allowing him to free it and throw the three of them off balance so he could jump off the ledge. As Shepard's squad straitened up they saw the attacker standing on top of a sky car with mag boots. He stared at the three and gave a deep growl before cloaking as the car took off for him to escape.

As the three walked in to the club Williams finally broke the silence "How did no one in here notice the firefight outside?" She asked in disbelief.

The Commander smiled. "With loud music, pretty girls, and enough boozes you can tune anything out."

* * *

Meanwhile in the wards there was a clinic that saw a fair amount of business; patients would come in for anything from getting help for addictions to getting stab wounds patched up. But Dr. Michel loved her work. Today was a slow day, well slow until an old friend decided to visit her to catch up with coffee in her office.

"So he asked me for my services and I say to him "I'm sorry but I don't quite swing that way!"'

"Ah I love that joke, not many Doctors get to use it." Said a woman in a lab coat as she and a man in purple and black armor with a red cross on his shoulder laughed.

"Last time we had coffee together like this, I was a medical student studying for my Ph. D"

"I know it's been far too long Ms. Michel, I mean Dr. Michel now."

"Why are you so formal? Come on Frank, It's Chloe from med school." The red-haired woman said with a smile.

Frank DuFresne couldn't help but smile nervously; much like Private Simmons he was always pretty nervous around women, especially smart women.

"Life in the military will make you formal and respectful I suppose." (Someone really should have told most of his comrades that.)

"When I met you I always saw you as maybe a surgeon on earth or starting a hospital on one of the colonies. I'd have never guessed you would have joined the marines."

"Neither did I but sometimes things happen."

"What happened to you after school?" She finally asked

"I needed to get some firsthand experience so I decided to work at a new clinic at one of the newer human colonies: Elysium. You can probably guess what happened next."

"Oh I see." She said understanding. "I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah but a lot of people didn't. A lot of soldiers didn't. One of them was Corporal O'Malley, he saved my life but I couldn't save his in return." Doc just put his hand on his head to prevent another headache from coming. "I guess after that I couldn't get the idea of soldiers out of my mind and a lot of times I started to have strong moments of anger, so I figured the best way to use my talents to help soldiers and it helps me vent my anger outburst."

"I'm sorry, so what is it like being a medic?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Well the main difference most soldiers seem to think is that a doctor saves people, a medic just makes dying easier."

"That sounds kind of dreadful."

"Yeah it does. But thankfully it's never come to that thanks to medi-gel, well until recently. I usually just patch soldiers on my squad after sparing sessions or from shooting themselves in the foot."

"Shooting themselves in the foot? Does that happen often?"

"Well, for one soldier yes, practically on a daily basis." Doc said in a deadpan tone. "Although after Eden Prime was attacked I had a lot of work to do and people to help, not all of my patients made it." Doc sighed before he changed the subject. "So tell me about your work do you get any interesting patients?"

"Well I mostly just treat addicts and people who get broken limbs from say car accidents or drunken brawls."

Doc gave a meek laugh "come on you must have had some one interesting patients come by.'

'Well now that I think about it there was one a few days ago. A quarian girl, came in yesterday she was shot and needed treatment."

"A quarian? I heard they are very difficult to treat with their immune systems. What is that like?"

"Tricky but if you're familiar with alien anatomy it can be done if you're really careful but that is not why it stood out."

"What do you mean?" Doc asked intrigued what she said next got his attention.

"I mean she was scared, said she was on the run and someone was trying to kill her, said she had found some kind of information about geth or something like that so after I got her patched up I-."

"Hang on" Doc said cutting her off. "You said she had information on the geth?"

"She said she had found evidence linking someone in the spectres to the geth. So I told her how to get in touch with the shadow broker through Fist a club owner."

"What is her name? Where is she now?"

"I believe her name was Tali'Zorah. And most likely she is still somewhere on the citadel; if she isn't in Chroa's den she most likely in the lower wards near the bottom." (bow-chicka-bow-wow)

"Well I should probably report this to command that could help them."

"Well I hope the alliance can find and help her. I don't fully trust the Broker or Fist"

"Well I'll make a call in a bit." Before he could say anything else he heard the doorbell to the clinic.

"It looks like I have a visitor I need to go answer, probably someone picking up a prescription. You can wait here for a bit."

Doc nodded, as Dr. Michel went to answer the door. It was good to see an old friend after all this time, but he decided to go ahead and report the information on the quarian.

"Hello Alliance do you read me?"

There was a short pause before someone spoke up.

"Yo dude this is Alliance Command dude."

"This is private first class medical officer Frank DuFresne do you read me?"

"Yooooo Franky my man I read you dude so what's Up?"

"This _is_ Alliance Command right?" Doc asked suddenly uncertain.

"Dude you called me, using the official alliance number, you tell me dude."

"I have information that the alliance would probably would to know?"

"Well I'll be, stop the presses you have the answer to overthrowing the council taking control of the galaxy."

"Wait what?"

"Oh er nothing I wasn't supposed to mention that plan just forget you heard that dude."

"Uh ok, I may have a lead on the geth you see there is this quarian."

"…Ok yeah they made them so what. You think just any of them is just gonna have groundbreaking info on them? That's kind of racist _dude."_

"I want you to put out an APB for Tali'Zorah she would likely be in the lower ward market possibly cliose to Chroa's Den, If the Alliance can find her she could help with the Eden Prime Case." Doc tried to reason. There was a pause before the communication officer responded.

"I'm sorry dude but I don't see how that helps and I'm not here to help you find your Quarian stripper "Sally Zora" or whatever so take a hik-" Before he could finish he was cut off by a much deeper voice.

" **LISTEN TO ME YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF EXCRIMANT OR I'LL RIP YOUR JAW OFF YOUR FACE AND USE IT TO DIG YOUR GRAVE AS YOU BLEED OUT AND THEN EAT YOUR WORTHLESS OFFSPTING! "**

"That's messed up dude."

"What happened did I snap?

"Did you snap? Dude you threatened to eat my children; not very cool dude. Look you seem to have some issues going on so Vic out." He said annoyed as the call ended.

"Oh shoot I did it again." Doc said banging his head on the table frustrated. "Oh well I just go the outpost and report it in person." He said trying to cheer himself up as he finished his coffee and stood up before leaving the office.

"Alright Chloe it was good to see you but I have to g-" Doc was cut off by a man who pistol wipped him as he opened the door. "ow the back of my head" The last thing Doc saw was a man pointing his gun at his friend before he blacked out.

* * *

One hour later.

Doc's eyes slowly opened as he took in his surroundings, he first say he was laying in one of the clinic "What happened?"

Dr. Michel came over to him. "I'm glad to see your awake "

"What happened who hit me?"

"The guy in body bag number three over there." She said pointing to one of the gurneys being hauled out by C-sec. "Fist's men knocked you out. They came to threaten me so I wouldn't tell them about the quarian."

"Who killed them?"

"A team of alliance marines and a C-sec officer, they came in just in time and went off to save the quarian."

"Well at least I don't need to report it now." Doc said relieved.

"Are you ok? You took quite a hit."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I need to tell you something."

"That's alright but you've had a rough day I better get back to base." Doc said putting on his helmet.

"I'm probably not supposed to tell you this but you were at Eden Prime."

"What?"

"They told me who was responsible for the geth attack."

"Go on."

* * *

"Well done Shepard this evidence proves that Saren was involved in the geth attack."

"Aside from these ridiculous claims about 'reapers' I must agree with Anderson this is excellent work commander."

"Yes but I'm still concerned about the armored man who attack my squad; not just anyone can get their hands on advance alliance shielding. I want to know who he was."

Anderson nodded "I'll make some calls to see if there is anyone in the N7 ops who might fit that description. If Saren has someone like that on his payroll trying to cover for him it can't be good."

"I didn't seem like he wanted to silence Tali. He also didn't seem to be interested in killing Ash or Kaidan, seemed like he only wanted me dead."

"It would make sense Saren would target you."

"I just have a bad feeling about him, he's dangerous, he could have cloaked and killed me but he presented himself to us like he _wanted_ a challenge."

"Commander I'll make some calls and see if I can get a file on this attacker." The ambassador assured.

"Thank you sir" he said as he stepped over to the balcony joining the five others at the balcony as a woman in an environmental suit approached him.

"Commander Shepard I want to thank you saving my life."

The commander smiled "Don't worry; it's all part of the job."

A turain in blue c-sec armor nodded before speaking "We were lucky to have found you when we did Tali. Good thing he left his files in his office or we might not have found you in time. It's just a shame that Fist got away."

A krogan in blood red armor and three scars on his face smirked. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that pyjak, he won't be a problem anymore."

"How can you be so sure?" Chief Ashley Williams questioned

"I'm may still be getting paid but I wasn't the only merc hired to kill him."

* * *

In the citadel there have been plenty of questionable areas, shady night clubs, dark alleys, empty warehouses you don't want to be in. One of which currently had a man severely beaten to near death and had currently five stab wounds, one in each limb and one on his right shoulder.

"You know Fist I can't seem to understand why you would want to betray the shadow broker. I'm sure Saren made quite the offer but I just can't understand why you would give up of the benefits the broker has provided, you know the high salary to keep that club afloat, extra men to muscle in on your competition, nice Intel, protection, and most importantly having a steady pulse. I mean really how do you even spend money without that?" The man in orange and black armor said with a shrug. "The least you could have done was stay in Chora's den and face your punishment like a man, after all Wrex would have given you a much faster death and we'd have still been paid. But I'm glad you were dumb enough to run I like to have fun before earning my pay."

"Come on man we can work this out please how much is he paying you two? I"LL DOUBLE IT!" the badly wounded man pleaded.

"We are not negotiating. We took the job and we always see it finished." A man in black and dark green terminus armor simply stated.

"Besides the broker has control of your assets how do you think he's paying us and Wrex. So it's kind of redundant. Plus after your very brutal and panful death we don't feel like going back on him just cause one guy offered a little more money, c'mon dude you gotta compare the benefits." The man said getting another knife to stab him again.

"Please don't I'm beg-" Whatever Fist was about to say was cut off by a shot to the chest, the bullet wound then burst into flames. Fist screamed in agony as his body was engulfed in flames. His screaming slowly came to an end as his body was reduced to ash. The man in black and dark green holstered his pistol.

"That's enough." He said in a very deep voice.

The other man crossed his arms annoyed. "Ya know you are just no fun at all I wanted to see how many stab wounds he could take before he bled out."

"I do not like waiting."

"Well whatever, so how do we prove he's dead now?"

His partner bent down and picked up one of the bloody knives and presented it to him. "We just present this to Barla Von."

"Fine, but you're buying me my next drink and ammo mods."

"Come on I don't like waiting." He stated as they entered the sky car.

* * *

(BANG) "Damn it!" Church said missing again. "Avina reset the targets."

"Sir are you sure you rifle is properly sighted?" The Citadel VI questioned

"Avina just reset the targets."

"I've done that six times and you still haven't hit anything sir."

"Just do it!"

The VI complied and reset the Sniper's targets. Church tried again but after five shots his rifle over heated but missed every shot…again.

"DAMN IT!" Church took a breath and tried to steady himself as his rifle cooled down. He closed his eyes and took a second to think back.

* * *

(Eden Prime blue base four months ago)

"Here we have our weapons assault rifles, pistols, grenades, and shotguns you each will get 2 weapons and a Bluewire omni-tool so take your pick."

"I'll just take a pistol, my other weapon is covered."

"What do you mean covered?" Tucker questioned

"Take a look." Church said showing off his Harpoon mark VIII. "It came in the mail this morning, has a new heat dampener so it'll fire five shots before overheating.

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Fine" Tucker said picking up his assault rifle from the pile.

"Hey Tucker."

"What."

"You can have my omni tool it's newer and I think it has special features I'm not big on them anyway." Church said handing over his and grabbing a bluewire from the crate

"Oh whatever can't compare to the sniper rifle." Tucker said fooling around with the touch screen suddenly a three foot glowing blade suddenly extended.

"Sweet I get a sword" Tucker said showing it off and swung it around and almost impaled Doc in the process.

"Tucker, be careful with that! **OR I'LL SHOVE IT UP YOUR ANUS! MWAHAHAHA!"** Everyone just backed away from Doc for a second. Tex studied the omni too, that had to have been a prototype how would Church have gotten that?

"Well Tucker since you got the new Omni blade in yours I want you to master it. Tex then turned to Church and his new weapon. That's pretty high quality gear Church, how did you get something like that?" Tex asked

"I have my connections."

"Alright chose your weapons and report to the shooting range for practice.

About an hour later everyone is at the training field for target practice.

"Alright let's see what this bad boy could do. Alright Jimmy: pull!"

Jimmy chucked an empty bottle into the air and Church blasted it to pieces.

"Nice shot Church!"

"Thanks Jimmy. Alright, throw another!"

Jimmy chucks another and Church shoots it quickly "You know Chruch I'm curious why are you here, you clearly have skill and connections, why the 302?"

"Let's just say I have my reasons." He said as he glanced at his commanding officer currently scolding Caboose for almost shooting himself in the foot. "What about you, why are you here?"

"Well, my girl back home always said you're not worth a darn if you just stand by without helping your follow man. Well gosh I guess I just wanted to help out in any way I can."

"I bet the Captain would say you're doing that."

Jimmy nodded throwing another bottle "Almost word for word actually." Church laughed as he shot the next target with ease.

* * *

(BANG) SON (BANG) OF (BANG) A (BANG) BITCH! (BANG) the rifle over heated and Church STILL hadn't hit anything.

"Man you're really not good with that." Church turned to see Tucker Grif and Simmons enter the training room of the alliance out post.

"Piss off! Why are you even here I thought you were going to that strip club."

"Well we took forever to find it due to Tucker's initial source of directions being a bit flawed."

"That Hanar preacher sounded legit."

"He didn't even have a permit to preach, yeah totally legit." Simmons countered

"That stupid Jellyfish." Grif added before continuing. "Anyway when we finally got there, there was C-sec everywhere. The place had been shot up, apparently some bigshot alliance soldiers and a merc went arrest the owner."

"I knew it was going to be a waste of time." Simmons added

"Look I really don't care I just want to get more target practice in." Church said readying his rifle. Five shots missed later. He turns back to see the other three snickering. "Not a word" he said aiming his rifle at Tucker.

"Are you trying to not hit the target? I thought you were a great shot."

"SHUT IT!"

"Have you thought about trying to take your mind off things?" Simmons asked

"How do you plan on me doing that?"

"Maybe listen to the radio, music never hurts." Tucker said switching on his omni tool radio.

"And that was the end of our forty minute commercial free rock block. Now for today's news: due to the recent attack on Eden Prime many colonial investors such as Charon Industries are pulling their support for future projects. Proponents of expanded human colonization insist that Eden Prime was an isolated case; never the less colonist enrollment has dropped sharply. Many colonial proposals are on hold until backers have some reassurance human colonies will be adequately protected."

"Wow thanks Tucker you really helped me take my mind off things." Church said as Tucker turned it off.

"You know it's kinda sad Eden Prime gets attacked then the backers pull their support, which will probably hurt it even more than the attack did."

"Simmons that's business and politics, just more and more bs every day. Trust me I've seen it firsthand all my life." Church said as his rifle cooled down.

"Well we got two more days of shore leave left what do you want to do?"

"Well we could always get facials" a certain light reddish soldier suggested. Everyone turned to see Donut, Lopez and Caboose arrive.

"What are you guys doing back?"

"Well Simmons I'm glad you asked, you see the dancing skills from myself and Caboose were so off the chain that they coul-"

"They kicked us out after Caboose killed a Keeper."

"Hey we all agree that was no one's fault."

You tried to ride it like a horse.

"Worst pony ride ever. It fell asleep."

"It dissolved!" Lopez yelled! "I had to pay the dead keeper fine with my winnings."

"You gotta be kidding me. Caboose what was the one thing I told you not to do?" Church exclaimed resetting the targets

"Was it "stop pointing my gun people while I'm talking to the people?""

"What else?"

"Don't do anything?"

"Yes."

"I'm soooo glad he is not on our team." Simmons thought

Everyone turned as they heard the doors open as the two commanding officers entered with Sarge cradling his shot gun like a child.

"Hehe well look at that the squad's all here. Now stand aside I want to test this bad boy." Sarge said cocking his gun.

"So how'd getting answers for command go?"

"About as well as you'd expect that ass of an ambassador refused to help." Tex answered

"So what's going to happen to us?

"We'll likely be transferred to the seventh fleet."

"Wait you mean that do-nothing fleet?"

"Yeah it generally doesn't see too much action."

"You got to be kidding me."

"You think I'm happy about this private?" Sarge asked annoyed "The geth attack our home kill our guys, pretty much declaring war on humans, and we're told to do nothing. We still don't even know who's responsible for the geth attack."

"I know who" a new voice interjected.

"Doc? Where have you been?"

"Visiting a friend and I found something interesting." Doc said as he began explaining what happened at the clinic and what he found out.

Tex was the first to speak up. "So this Saren is responsible for Eden Prime."

"Just watch the council deny it." Church said.

"Doc you should have reported this." Sarge scolded

"Yeah, classic lazy one." Grif added

"But I tried to report it."

"No one cares!" Everyone said as Doc pouted.

"What do you think command is going to do?"

"They will likely send some N7s or some strike teams from the fifth fleet."

"Well let's get transferred over there, that's a thing we can do right." Simmons asked

"To do that we would need the ok from at least two high ranking or highly distinguished officers." Tex responded. "And even if we had the ok are you guys sure you're up for this? The geth don't play around."

"Tex right now I'd love nothing more than to put bullets into geth." Church said adjusting his rifle.

(Mass Effect Theme "The Wards")

"You know what I'm with you there; I'd love to kill some geth." Grif said taking a shot and hitting one of the targets Church has been missing.

"Wait you Grif?" Simmons said in disbelief

"Yeah I'm up for it."

"But you're never up for anything."

"Yeah I know, being up for stuff was Hammer's thing, but he's dead."

"Wait you actually want to avenge him?" Tucker questioned. "I thought you just wanted to be in the rear with the gear."

"Yeah I'd love to just be there and not risk my life and be a hero like my sister thinks I am, but Hammer was a pretty cool guy. Hammer, Simmons and I have been together since basic so I should do _something."_

"Wow Grif that actually sounded selfless." Simmons said surprised

"But afterwards I want bragging rights and free drinks for being a war hero."

"Ahh there it is."

"Chicks love war heroes. I'm in."

Simmons stood there for a second. "Well maybe this will finally make my father proud of me" he thought before saying "I guess you guys are rubbing off on me; I'm in."

"Here's to guys rubbing off on you. I'm in too." Donut cheered.

"YEAH LET'S GET THEM!" Caboose shouted.

"I guess you guys are going to need a medic for this I'm in. **And I'd love to send the geth into oblivion ahahahaha!** "

"Qué diablos no tengo nada más que hacer" (What the heck I don't have anything else to do) Lopez mumbled. "I'm in."

"You boys make me proud, well except for Grif; you're just a constant source of disappointment." Sarge said almost teary-eyed.

"Well I'm happy to see you're all up to it but we still don't have anyone who would help approve a transfer like this."

(Theme ends)

"You do now" Everyone turned to the new voice. At the door frame was a living legend, a man who earned enough medals if he melted them down he could make a life-sized statue of himself: Captain David Anderson.

Upon seeing the war hero everyone stood at attention and gave a salute (granted Grif's salute was pitiful and Caboose was facing the wrong direction).

"At ease soldiers" Anderson said letting them relax before asking "You are the 302 right."

"Yes sir, and might I say it is a huge honor to meet such a distinguished officer an-"

"That enough Simmons" Sarge interjected, "What can we do for you sir?"

"I came to offer my condolences for your Captain. Butch was an old friend of mine."

Sarge and Tex nodded before Tex responded "Yeah he was a good man he got us into the marines."

"Look it's nice to meet you and all, but is there any way we can go after this Saren bastard?" Church said as he began to clean his rifle.

Anderson raised an eyebrow "How do you know about Saren?"

"I was at the clinic Fist's men threatened" Doc answered.

"I see" Anderson sighed and shut the door. "Avina log out override code 8228"

"Logging off Sir."

"What I am about to say does not leave this room understood?" Everyone nodded (Except for Caboose who shook his head in confusion.)

"I would not tell this to just any group of soldiers, but seeing how you were on Eden Prime and were Butch's men I'll make an exception; Saren is gone don't even try to find him. But the Council has revoked his Spectre status and sent another Spectre after him to bring him in."

"So what we're supposed to trust an alien for a human matter why isn't the alliance doing anything? Where are the N7s?"

"Last I checked Commander Shepard is both of those."

"Wait THE Commander Shepard? That bigshot war hero is a Spectre?"

"Indeed the very first human spectre."

"I swear this guy just keeps becoming more and more legendary; he's making us look bad." Tucker complained

"A true soldier." Sarge remarked

"So wait he's like a ghost or what?"

"CABOOSE!"

Anderson eyed Caboose for a few seconds before responding "Yes Shepard was made a spectre two hours ago. The council wanted to send a spectre and we wanted an alliance soldier to bring his sorry ass in that was our compromise."

"Is there any way we could go with?" Grif asked

"I'm afraid that's out of the question."

"What do you mean out of the question?"

"What I mean Private is Shepard is in charge of deciding who is on his ship, also there is no way we could fit twelve more soldiers on his ship, and his ship has already left half an hour ago." Anderson explained and noted the disappointed look on Grif's face. He sighed "Alright you boys seem interested in fighting the good fight and I respect that. I may not be able to put you on the Normandy but if you can convince someone high in command like Udina that you are ready and up to it I will personally endorse your transfer to the fifth fleet."

"Why would you help us? With all due respect of course Sir." Simmons asked

"I saw the reports on Eden Prime; your squad saved a lot of lives. You were the ones who sent the SOS in the first place and prevented the 256 from being wiped out. But what impressed and baffled the top brass the most was the fact that red team was able to stop an entire platoon of geth by red base with just the Sergeant and one private backing him. That's unheard of."

"I tell my team to always be ready for anything. Always."

"Well it was damn impressive. Now no matter what happens I want you soldiers to know that you did humanity proud and your friends who gave their lives are heroes. Do not let anyone tell you different." He said as he gave a salute and left the room.

As soon as he left, Tex turned to Sarge. "You didn't put exactly how you repelled the geth in your report did you?"

"I said it was thanks to taking precaution and maintaining a strong defensive position with our home field advantage."

"Because it's absolutely true no question why you're the leader."

"Thank you Simmons"

"Your preparation was borderline insanity." Tex said shaking her head.

"Well hey that worked out didn't it?" Donut replied

Church sighed "Guys I hate to break it to you but he can't make it happen we need someone else high up to agree to this before he helps. How are we going to get that?"

Tex and Tucker just turned and looked at Church.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"You know why"

"No. Out of the question! There has to be another option."

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

Tex glared at Church "I met Church when I was on shore leave, eventually he and I became an item"

"Yeah you better watch yourself private." Sarge said cocking his new Storm Mrk-IV

"Is this supposed to be news? We already know this, your bedroom is directly next to ours and the wall is paper thin." Tucker replied.

" _Anyway_ (she blushed slightly at this)after my leave ended he joined the marines and after my promotion to sergeant he managed to get transferred specifically to my squad."

"Wait you weren't assigned here, you came on your own?" Simmons asked.

"What about it?"

"What about it? You don't just pick where you are assigned down to the unit."

"Maybe he said pretty please!" Caboose interjected.

Church ignored him before answering Simmons "Well I called in a few favors."

"What about the rifle and the omni tool?" Tucker asked

"What about them?"

"They were sent directly to you. High quality and very expensive equipment leagues above standard issue sent specifically to you. How did you manage that? You have strong connections don't y-."

"ENOUGH!" Church said cutting Tucker off. "I didn't ask for the equipment, I have a connection yes and I SWORE I after I was transferred to the 302 I would not ask _him_ for anything else again."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You're telling me that you have the means to help us but you want to be an asshole and not do it?" Grif exclaimed.

"SHUT IT!"

"I thought you wanted to put bullets in geth for Jimmy." Church sighed as he knew what she was about to say. "Don't do it for yourself, don't do it for us, do it for Jimmy, Hammer and Flowers." At that moment he knew his girlfriend had him.

Church took a deep breath and began walking out the room as he opened the door he turned to face everyone "I'll make a phone call but I need to be alone." And that was all he said before shutting the door as he left.

* * *

"I assume these reports are accurate, correct?"

"They are sir, the man who attacked Commander Shepard, matches the description of Maine. He is working for Saren without a doubt. "

"Since Saren has been exposed the Council knowing about Maine is not an issue Counselor. Be sure to have Washington add this to his investigation." He said handing him the data-pad. His right hand man nodded as he left the room.

"A.L.I.S.S"

"Yes sir?"

"Erase evidence of our knowledge of Maine's involvement of Eden Prime prior to Saren's exposure."

"Understood Director"

The man smiled with one issue out of the way, he started reviewing some files but soon his Omni tool phone began ringing. He looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hello Son it's good to hear from you; your sister and I were relieved to find out you were unharmed after the geth attack."

"Dad I need to ask you something."

"Why of course Leonard, what can I do for you?"

* * *

 **And there we have it. Let me say this now I won't be showing things from Shepard's point of view very often, but I just felt that was the best way show off Maine and show his impact in the story. Anyway please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3 Deployment

**Hey everybody I am not dead. I'm SO sorry for the wait** **I didn't plan on it taking this long** **but a lot of personal issues came up in the past couple months and after I got them sorted out and finished this, it just didn't feel ready. Sorry about that. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

Church sat on a bench overlooking the lake in the Presidium. He had joined the military, risked his life in battle, and had been the barer of bad news with little hesitation, but now he had to do something far more challenging: call his father for the first time in months. He took a deep breath and finally dialed the number on his omni tool. After what felt like an eternity the call was answered.

"Hello Son it's good to hear from you; your sister and I were relieved to find out you were unharmed after the geth attack."

Church sighed before speaking "Dad I need to ask you something."

"Why of course Leonard, what can I do for you?"

Church took a deep breath before speaking

"I need your help my squad wants a transfer to the fifth fleet but we need another endorsement."

His father was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke up.

"Is that all?"

"Yes can you help?" Church asked

There was a pause before his father replied "Say how did you like that sniper rifle I sent you?

"It works like a dream dad, although I may need to properly sight it again why?"

"Alright how about the new omni tool prototype, how did you like that?"

"Oh yeah that has helped the squad a lot" Church said carefully choosing his words "So, can you do it or not?"

"Before I answer that I want to you to do something."

"What?"

"Tell me about Eden Prime."

Church blinked "Wait didn't you get the reports? Why are you asking me?"

"Of course I read them." He said with slight annoyance in his voice "I'm a powerful man Leonard; I want you to tell me about what happened to _you_ during Eden Prime. So if you would please start from the beginning."

Church took a breath as he began to retell the geth invasion from his point of view (carefully omitting the part about Tucker having his omni blade.)

"So that is what happened?"

"Yes it was rough."

"And you are sure you all still want to be transferred to the front lines despite all of that." Church took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes I'm sure. We all are."

The director smiled "Good. Then I'll approve your squad's transfer, but I have some conditions you must follow."

"Alright what is it?"

"First and foremost I want you to know that I am not your get out of jail free card if you screw up or your all access pass for everything everywhere, I'm happy to help but you need to learn to stand on your own two feet eventually. Work up to where _your_ name gets you access. Am I clear?"

"Yeah Dad I get it." He said rolling his eyes. "What else?"

* * *

"Alright everyone don't worry Church has it handled, get some time at the gym I expect at least two hours a day while on this shore leave."

The boys began to shuffle off as Tex prepared to set up some targets at the range.

"So does anyone want to see that new Elcor Hamlet play? Grif, Simmons you guys game?"

"No"

"Yeah me and Grif are going to marathon Game of Thrones." Simmons said leaving.

"Don't even think about asking me." Lopez said walking off too.

"I'll go sounds like fun." Doc

"Will there be ice cream?" Caboose asked.

"Sure." Donut answered

"OK!"

"Tucker you wanna join us?" Doc asked

"Yeah as much as I'd love to go see this boring played by a monotone alien race I just remembered I am too busy doing literally anything else." He said leaving.

As they left Sarge smirked and pulled out his shot gun. "I think it's time to have a little fun." He said as he logged Avina back on.

* * *

"So son, will that be a problem?"

"No no no I can do that." Church said shaking his head

"Good your unit will have my support then."

"Thanks Dad I appreciate it."

"Of course son, oh before you go be sure to try and get in touch with your sister. She was happy to hear you enlisted and would more than likely like to hear from you. So send her an email oh and be sure to watch the news I heard the council finally allowed a human in the Spectres"

"Alright alright." The phone call ended and Director Lee Church and looked out the window of his base and gazed at the stars.

"Well son let's see if you can make your old man proud." He said with a grin.

* * *

A certain man in black armor stood in front of the entrance of a certain strip club. It had definitely seen better days. After spending twenty minutes trying to explain to the c-sec guys that he did have clearance he was finally allowed through. Not only did the club look like a war zone but so did the parking deck his main point of interest. According to the reports earlier today Commander Shepard was attacked here before he even stepped foot in the club to investigate Saren. But he wasn't concerned about him at the moment. Right now his point of interest was the attacker. His physical description and choice of weapons pointed to one person.

"There is no doubt about it. This is definitely his style." He said shaking his head before turning his radio on.

"Director, do you read me?" The N7 agent heard nothing before trying again. "Director, do you read this is agent Washington."

"I'm sorry agent Washington but I'm afraid the director is preoccupied at the moment. This is the Counselor."

"Alright I can confirm this is Maine's handiwork."

"Excellent Agent Washington the director will appreciate being informed of your progress."

"What are my orders?"

"We think the best place for you to start would be Major Kyle: Maine's former commanding officer. Before mission he would generally contact him. Perhaps he might know something."

"Understood sir. Any idea where I can find him?"

"We believe he is staying with a large commune of biotics We will forward the location to your ship's navpoint. But first the director wants you to speak to the alliance ambassador first and inform him that we will be forwarding our files on Maine. He feels it's important that commander Shepard knows what he is dealing with."

"Alright understood Sir."

* * *

Church just stated at the lake as he sat on a bench for the past hour. It had been several months since he last called his father. He just didn't know what to make of this talk.

"So how'd it go?"

"WHAT THE-Tucker the hell are you doing here?" Church said spinning around.

"Tex dismissed us for the day, Anyway I got you something." Tucker said handing him a small bottle the size of his fist.

"What is this?"

"Illium's pleasure or at least a decent knock off and let me tell you Asari Liquor is amazing."

"Ah I prefer human drinks but whatever. Where did you even get this?" Church said eyeing the bottle

"Eden Prime a couple days before the geth attack. I knew a smuggler who could get you things you needed."

"Why get me this?"

"Well thanks to you we might actually get some action now right?"

"Yeah thanks but I think we should save these for the night before we ship out."

"Wait seriously you got it?"

"Yeah but I don't think this will work more than once."

"Sweet this is awesome! So…what now?"

"I guess now we wait and enjoy the next two days before deployment."

"So who was your connection?"

"Don't worry about it; it's taken care of Tucker." Church said handing Tucker the bottle but he declined.

"I got one too." He said showing off his own handing Church back the bottle. "So save it till then; and we'll toast to Jimmy?"

"To Jimmy" He says with a nod.

"So what did his girl look like?"

"She was a pretty girl had black hair, a slim body."

"I guess he hit the jackpot with her."

"Yeah I thought so." He said with a grin under his helmet

"So do you think maybe you could give me her number?"

"TUCKER!"

"Hey she's single now right? What too soon?"

"There is not an amount of time long enough for that to be acceptable."

"Well she's single now right."

"He died just a week ago! Damn it Tucker just when I was starting to tolerate you, you go and ruin it."

"Hey she's single now just saying"

"UGH!" Church groaned before getting up. "Let's go tell the guys."

"Yeah sure" Tucker shrugged, "Oh and Church"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks doing this and thanks for the omni-blade."

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Anderson sat in Udina's office reviewing some files the council forwarded to assist Shepard. He had just gotten a call from regarding his first destination, as he finished the ambassador walked in.

"Anderson I'm back from the council where has Shepard decided to go?"

"He figured the best place to start was the lead on Benezia's daughter."

"Well alright then, he better not do anything to screw this up. I'll be the one who will look bad to the council"

Anderson looked at him in slight disgust; that was what he was worried about? Just another reason he hated politics, and there was no way he would _ever_ want a career in them. Before he could say anything his omni tool started ringing. The caller id was blank so he just picked up.

"Captain Anderson?"

"That's me; may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Admiral Hackett of the fifth fleet."

"Admiral Hackett, Sir what can I do for you?"

"I have recently been given an endorsement for unit 302 to be transferred to one of my ships and I was informed that you would be the other endorser. Can you confirm?"

Anderson was genuinely surprised how did they get another that fast it had only been a few hours?

"Yes I can confirm. I personally endorse the transfer of the 302."

"Alright thank you, I'll inform Doyle and have a confirmation message sent to the 302."

"Wait sir, before you go I'm curious, who was the other to endorse? What is the name and rank?"

"I'm afraid the other wishes to remain anonymous, but I'll tell you this, the other is a person in the Alliance beyond rank. Hackett out"

Anderson's call ended and he was puzzled now. Someone beyond rank; that would have to either be someone in Alliance Parliament or one of the commander and chief's appointments. They managed to get the ok from someone like that? To say that this is a big deal would be considered a massive understatement.

"Anderson what was that about?"

"That was Admiral Hackett we were discussing the 302"

"Are you still wasting time with that group of useless idiotic rejects? Focus on what's important."

"These are men who lost people on Eden Prime, they deserve a chance to step up."

"I saw their files I was not impressed, don't bother."

Before Anderson could respond the PA speaker in the office started buzzing.

"Ambassador Udina someone from Alliance to speak to says it's something you need to know." The receptionist said.

"Aright send him in."

The door opened as a man with back and yellow armor strolled in. His helmet obscured his face and on his right shoulder was a yellow logo: N7

"Hello ambassador I'm Agent Washington, I wanted to discuss the reports of man who attacked Commander Shepard." He said offering his hand to the Captain, the Captain smiled as he shook his hand.

"Well Agent Washington I'm Captain Anderson, your name?

"I'm afraid that is classified during a mission as per new N7 protocol. But you can call me Wash if you like."

"Alright Wash what do you have for me?"

"Is this the man who attacked Shepard during his investigation?" He said showing an image of Agent Maine. The captain nodded.

"That's him alright what can you tell me about him?"

"Alright you're going to want to inform Shepard ASAP"

* * *

It had been a couple hours after Church had walked out and everyone left the range either to go work out at the gym, see that new play, or just get some more rest. The only two left there were Sarge and Tex, with Sarge testing out his new firearm.

"Hehe well this girl sure packs a punch."

"The shot gun is a girl?"

"Yes I named her Barbara."

"Why?"

"A good soldier should always name his gear."

"No I mean why Barbara?"

"A great soldier must appreciate his gear like he would a fine woman."

"I don't even." Tex just sighed and shook her head, this was the man she had known all her life and she still could never fully understand him.

"So who is his lead?"

"Don't ask me Church was never specific on exactly how he was transferred he just told me it was complicated." Tex then pulled out her pistol. "Alright Avina please set up the targets for a match."

"Setting up"

"Alright put the shot gun away; let's see how you are with a pistol."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Round one begins."

The two sergeants begin firing their pistols at the moving targets. The round lasted for five minutes and around the end of minute one Sarge spoke up.

"So what was it like training your boys?"

Tex shot three targets before responding "Let's see, there's Church, a pacifistic-psychopathic medic, a soldier who hits on almost every female he sees, and Caboose. It's interesting." She said as she waited for her pistol to cool down. "What about yours what is it like for you?"

"I have three loyal soldiers and a useless piece of crap."

"That's it?"

"Yup"

"So how many times have you given them the lecture about Shepard and the blitz? Once a week right?"

"I'm trying to drill it into their heads."

"So do you think they're ready?"

"We've had four months and we survived Eden Prime… Well most of us." Sarge said with a bit of sadness. "The way I see it the best training is through a trial by fire. If that don't whip them into shape nothing will."

"Round one over Tex twenty one points, Sarge nineteen points. Tex wins" Avina announced as Tex just gave a smirk

"How bout we switch to shotguns for round two, more affective."

"You know you could always use an assault rifle too like Cappy suggested."

"As a man and soldier it's more appropriate to look your enemy in the eye as you shoot them in the face or in the Geth's case the bulb face. I need to get up close and personal in face stabbing range if you will."

Tex sighed and then chuckled a bit "Come on, let's take a break ok?"

"Well where's the fun in that?"

"I think we need to talk about the squad."

"What about them?"

"While I think trial by fire helps let's see if there anything we can do improve the odds of them surviving. Eden Prime was a trial by fire and we lost two great soldiers."

"Alright what do you suggest?"

Before Tex could say anything Sarge's radio started to buzz.

"YOOOO Calling 302 this is Comm Officer Vic from Alliance Command come in 302. Hello C'mon hello."

"So you want to take it or should I?"

"I got it."

"This is Sergeant Andrew Tex of the 302 come in command."

"Hello can ya here me Hello."

"We hear you Alliance Command."

"Oh ok good, I was in the elevator this thing doesn't work too well in there anyway I got some news for you."

"Go ahead command."

"Hang on let me check something (Vic starts humming a tune as Sarge and Tex can clearly hear him rummaging through his desk) Ah here it is, ok ears on according to this data pad they just gave me your transfer has been approved. Anyway they told me to tell you that you got two days before it takes affect so yeah get some R&R, drink a little, party it up, you guys are getting deployed to the SSV Austin in two days at twelve hundred or noon if you can't keep track. Anyway if you or your squad has any questions call me up at 555-v-i-c-k. (Click)"

Tex looked over at Sarge with a smirk.

"Oh fine your boyfriend might be useful after all."

"Sometimes you have to have faith."

* * *

Two days had passed and now it was time for deployment, Grif and Simmons had just got up and are heading to the elevator for the docking bay

"So this is it?"

"Yeah today is the day."

"At least it will give us a break from Donut's constant quoting all of the stupid play scenes. I hated Hamlet.'

"Didn't you say you stared as him in high school?"

"Yeah and then no girl would talk to me and I kept getting beat up by the girls who wouldn't talk to me."

"I think that's just because you're a nerd."

"I hate you."

"Whatever I just tuned it out with some Game of Thrones sound tracks."

They kept walking and got into the elevator.

(Mass Effect Elevator Music)

"Hey"

"Yeah"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

This seemed to piss Grif off. "No I never wonder that! I've never asked myself that question. It does not keep me up at night, and there is no way I have EVER discussed this with you." Grif said his voice filled with sarcasm and anger.

"What I mean is how we got to this point. How did we manage to get the transfer to the fifth fleet?"

"I guess we got lucky." Grif said shrugging as the elevator radio played a news story.

"Further development in the Eden Prime investigation the Council has reportedly revoked the spectre status of one of its operatives. While the unnamed operative is not yet been apprehended; a council spokesmen confirmed that corrective action had been taken."

"Well if anyone can take Saren out Shepard's the guy."

"Yeah stupid showoff"

"So do you think it'll work out?"

"eh probably" Grif said shrugging

"I still can't believe you're actually up for the front lines."

"Don't worry I still plan on taking plenty of naps."

"Of course you do." Simmons said shaking his head.

"It takes a lot of work to be a hero."

"Yeah poor you" Simmons said rolling his eyes before noticing something else "Who picked this music?

"What are you talking about? It's just elevator music."

"Yeah I know but think about it, here we are in the heart of galactic civilization and even here there is the ridiculous elevator music."

"What about it."

"Just seems kind of underwhelming."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know just something different."

"What were you expecting to hear this badass awe inspiring music?"

"I don't know I just- ah forget it."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No I'm good."

The elevator came to a stop and they entered the docking bay, they saw dozens of soldiers waiting around and boarding various ships but they couldn't see anyone from their unit around.

"Simmons where is everybody?"

"Oh they're probably not here yet."

"What do you mean they're not here? You said we were late and we were leaving at ten o'clock?"

"Yeah actually its noon, I was afraid we'd be late if I told you the actual time."

"Hey I'm perfectly capable of being on time."

"Oh really, it's eleven o'clock now. We'd be an hour late if I told you the truth."

"So you made me get up at nine for nothing."

"We got up at dawn every morning at Eden Prime. Why is this so hard you?'

"That's different we were on duty, these last two days were exhausting."

"All you ever did was take naps and watch movies on Netflix with the guys."

"And it's exhausting."

"How did you survive the geth attack and not Hammer? How?"

Before Grif could say anything back he noticed a group of soldiers in red armor staring at them. One of the younger privates spoke up.

"You guys were on Eden Prime?"

"Yeah who are you?"

"Oh I'm Private Sue." He said and then gestured towards his friends "That's Drag, Morgan, Santos, and Peake. We're from Unit 387"

"Alright nice to meet you guys. And yeah it was crazy." Grif answered awkwardly.

"I heard it was insane you guys must be awesome to get through that." Morgan said commending the two for their bravery.

"Well thank you Private Morgan." Simmons replied.

"I can't wait for the day he gets promoted to Captain, I'll drink to that." Drag said as he got a laugh from everyone but Morgan and Simmons who grumbled in annoyance at the joke.

"Every day you guys do this and every time you all laugh."

"Because it's funny"

After that the two soldiers were bombarded with questions.

"What was it like?"

"How many geth did you kill?"

"Did you meet Commander Shepard?"

"Did you guys have any good wine bars there?"

"Would you shut up about the stupid wine bar Santos!"

"Who would even put any kind of bar on a military ship."

(Somewhere in the galaxy a certain trillionaire leading a paramilitary human supremacist organization sneezed as if he was being talked about.)

"You guys are always crapping on my dreams. And in front of real Eden Prime veterans too." Santos said in disappointment.

The five soldiers stared at Grif and Simmons in awe. Suddenly Grif had an idea he looked at Simmons and gestured him to follow his lead.

"Oh yeah, if you want to hear the real story about how we did things on Eden Prime. We'll tell you right Simmons?"

Simmons realizing what he was doing nodded before speaking

"Well it all started with me, Grif, Lopez and Hammer on patrol…"

* * *

Church stood at the elevator unsure if he should go in. After all this was it: the deployment.

"So are you going to just stand there?" a voice asked him. He turned to see his girlfriend and commanding officer standing behind him with her hands on her hip.

"Just trying to mentally prepare myself I guess. I'm not sure if I can do this. My head is killing me."

"Oh that's probably just the hangover from last night Tucker got some good stuff. Anyway don't worry this is what Captain Flowers was training us for."

"He was training us to wage a war against a race of synthetics led by a corrupt spectre?"

"I mean training you for actual combat missions."

"We're still talking about us right? You know a guy who can't even shoot straight anymore, a so called ladies' man, an idiot, and a psychopathic medic. How could he expect us to be ready for that?"

"The day before the attack the Captain told how proud he was of you all of you. He said you all had come a long way from the misfits he met the first day."

"He was just saying that to encourage us."

"Church give yourself and the team a little credit, we managed to save a unit, and stop a group of husk from causing damage. Transmitted the SOS and thinned out their numbers."

"And it only cost us the lives of two of my squad mates and the captain."

"Don't blame yourself for Jimmy or Flowers. What would have happened if Jimmy didn't do what he did?"

"The three of us would likely been overwhelmed by the husk and died."

"And if the captain didn't send the other soldiers away. A lot less people would have made it to safety. They did their job and I don't think they regret it."

"Alright fine I just hope I don't screw up."

"Oh trust me I'm not worried about _you_ screwing up. Church, look at yourself now you come a long way from that bum I found drinking in a bar in Texas. You're going to do fine; you're becoming the guy I might fall in love with. Now get up take your balls out of your purse, and get in the damn elevator, the others are waiting after all."

"Yes ma'am" He said opening the door.

"Hey"

"Yeah"

"If you survive this tour, take me some place nice maybe that sushi place down the street."

"Alright deal." Church said grinning putting his arm around her waist.

Tex pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at him "Get your hand off my ass and GET IN THE DAMN ELEVATOR!"

"Yes ma'am" he said a little panic in his voice.

* * *

Sarge was walking towards the elevators in the wards. He had woken up at five am citadel time and had decided to get a jog in before suiting up for deployment. After his morning workout he suited up, and wrote an email to Grissom Academy entitled "Shipping out" and included a picture of him in his armor giving a salute. After sending it he made his way over to the elevators in order to meet with his team. "They better not be late." He muttered.

"Excuse me sir?"

Sarge stopped and saw an older looking man in civilian clothing "What can I do for you?"

"Can you spare a couple creds for an old soldier down on his luck?"

"A veteran eh, well of course I can." He said handing him fifty credits.

The older man studied Sarge for a moment before speaking. "You look familiar. You wouldn't happen to know a guy by the name of Lemons?"

"Major Jack Lemons? Of course he was my commanding Officer once and a good man."

"Well, how about that I served on the same ship as him SSV Einstein."

Sarge laughed as he shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet a friend of Lemons."

"Thanks although I never got your name."

"Of course Sergeant Andrew Tex of unit 302."

"Well Tex nice to meet you."

"No Tex is what my sister goes by you can just call me Sarge like my men do."

"Seems a little strange."

"Yeah but it's our system and it works. Nice to meet a fellow soldier and I hope you aren't down on your luck too long."

"Alright and thank you Sarge" he said before walking away down the wards.

Sarge couldn't help but think about his old unit, he took a moment to think about his CO Lemons and his good friends Daggerknife, Buckshot and MacGruff. His memories were interrupted by someone else he knew.

"Oh hey Sarge, Private Donut and Lopez reporting for duty." Our favorite lightish red soldier said.

"Please help me he won't shut up about Hamlet." The other said.

"Donut, Lopez excellent let's get a move on." Sarge said stepping in the elevator

Sarge shook his head before speaking "Where in Sam hill are Grif and Simmons, am I going to have to discipline them for insubordination?"

* * *

"….And then Hammer heroically sacrificed his life by drawing the geth away and we sent the SOS and got in the hammerhead just in time."

"Yeah he went out a hero." Grif added dramatically as the five recruits cheered and one of them cried.

"He was a hero!"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome guy!"

"I'll name a drink in my wine bar after him."

"Grif! Simmons! Stop goofing off and get over here!"

Grif smirked "Alright guys we gotta go off on some super dangerous mission." He bragged and nudged Simmons

Simmons nodded "Yeah super dangerous like taking the fight to the Geth home world dangerous." He added as the group of rookies awed

"Anyway see you later guys." Grif said walking off. The five soldiers saluted and walked away. (They later told the story of Hammer to every soldier in the seventh fleet who would listen.)

"Where in sam hill have you been? I said be here at noon."

"But we did we came here at eleven."

"Insubordination! Drop and give me twenty!" Sarge shouted as Lopez and Donut stood behind him trying not to laugh at them.

As Sarge continued to chew them up, the elevator doors opened up again and three more from the 302 stepped onto the dock wearing the colors: purple, aqua, and dark blue.

"Da da da da da da dadadaa I love that song."(Caboose singing the elevator music tune.)

"Caboose shut up!"

"Come on Tucker hold your temper." Doc interjected getting between them.

"This coming from the guy that threatens us on a regular basis?" Tucker countered

"Therapy is a must for everyone even me. Aright Caboose now can you tell me what you know about what's happening."

"We're going to get transferred to the fifth fleet today for a new tour." He answered.

"That actually sounds correct" Tucker said surprised.

"Alright good what else?" Doc said.

"Then we're going on tour and I'm getting a souvenir at the gift shop."

"Ahh there it is" Tucker said shaking his head as Doc attempted to explain again.

"Blue's you're late! Drop and give me 100!"

"What are you talking about? It's noon." Tucker responded

"It's one minute past noon! YOU'RE LATE! I see that my sister has not been disciplining you properly.

"Yeah whatever I already got one hard ass sergeant on me."

"I heard that Tucker! And Sarge don't worry about my men they're fine." Tex said as she and Church left the elevator. Sarge relented as the unit got together.

(Glory to the red team)

Sarge spoke up. "Now men I know this will not be a picnic as we are hunting the most dangerous prey of them all."

"Man?" Doc asked

"No killer robot army." Sarge scoffed "Man. Please everything kills man. Now I know things will be rough as I plan on taking every suicide mission offered to us."

"Solid pep talk so far sir." Grif said sarcastically.

"Does anyone else hear that music" Church asked

Sarge continued ignoring them "But I believe with a little determination and some luck we will pull through as the Captain said we would, and maybe just maybe one of us in particular will die a horrible death in the process." he said staring at Grif.

Tex continued "Don't worry boys you well be ready as I have some training ideas that will whip you misfits into shape, they may be intense at first but remember pain is cleansing and med-gel can heal broken bones." Tex said with a sadistic smile under her helmet. "You will be ready."

The squad just stood there for about five minutes in fear taking this all in.

"Ahh I see you're all here, good." Everyone turned to see Captain Anderson approached them. "I gotta say I'm impressed you got another endorsement so fast."

"Ah Captain Anderson good to see you." Tex said as the group lined up with the two sergeants in front and gave a salute.

"I came to brief you about your transfer. I'm very busy today so I'll keep this brief. You have assigned to the SSV Austin of the fifth fleet in order to observe and locate the geth. This is not going to be easy I hope you all understand that." He eyed the group who nodded in response. "The Geth don't play around and I'm pretty sure you seen what they do to prisoners. They are machines and will not take pity on you, but let's find out if they are capable of fearing you. What do you think sergeants?"

"HELL YES!" The sibling sergeants shouted.

"Before you go I need to warn you according to our intelligence not only does Saren have the geth working for him but also an Asari matriarch, and even one of our own special ops. Soldiers of the 302, I want you to turn to the man on your left and then the man on your right because your life is in their hands now."

This got some excited such as Donut and Tucker, but Simmons (who saw Grif and Donut) and Church (saw Doc and Caboose the latter of whom was at the end looking at the wall to his right) suddenly started to wonder if this was truly a good idea to be on the front lines with these men. Before boarding the shuttle Church and Simmons could only think one thing.

'Son of a bitch I'm going to war with these idiots.'

* * *

 **FINALLY. They are FINALLY shipping out. And Wash is now getting involved. Again** **I am really really sorry about the wait and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. One of the biggest reasons for this being late is my beta reader and I have been having trouble getting in to contact. So that delayed it a bit too. If anyone is interested in being a beta reader or someone I can discuss ideas for the story with please PM me. Anyway please read and review.  
**


End file.
